War Between Our Worlds
by akaSky
Summary: Half angel, half devil. Heaven doesn't want him, Hell can't have him. Destined to suffer the consequences of his parents, Inuyasha is in a world of his own. But all of that changes when he falls in love...with a mortal InuXKag
1. History Legends and Birthday Jitters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters….I wish I did though.

. 

. 

A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm finally joining All the other sites have either gone out of business on the net or lost their domain. It's time to start fresh here. Anyways, I'm starting this story, War Between Our Worlds, and I hope you enjoy!!!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter One: History Legends and Birthday Jitters**

"_They were never meant to mix…co-exist, but never mix. There was always a boundary to things, a limit for everyone. Angels stayed on their side, in their home in Heaven, while devils stayed exiled, in their home called Hell. Rarely were angels and devils allowed to meet. If a devil were to ever cause havoc or chaos on Earth, the angel always had to wait till they were gone to fix the harm. It was one of the most sacred rules for all three realms: Heaven, Hell, and Earth._

_But somehow, rules were always meant to be broken. There always was a war between Heaven and Hell, good and evil, clashing and raging for centuries. But there was no greater time when all Heaven and Hell broke loose after the discovery of the most forbidden love. The daughter of the King of the angels fell in love with the son of Satan himself. This love created nothing short of the apocalypse of all the worlds. The only solution was to clip the daughter's wings and punish the son. They were both banished and exiled to Earth, where they were also turned mortal. _

_Their love pulled them through, taking whatever was thrown at them. But unfortunately, it wasn't them who suffered, but their child. Their child suffered the burden and the consequences; their child was named: Inuyasha."_

_ . _

"Hmph. What a load of bull! I swear---!" Kagome said, stifling a yawn at the end of her sentence. These legends were sometimes so boring. "Anyways…I swear! These "legends" are just a bunch of fairy tales some psychotic nutcase told people before they were thrown to a looney bin." Kagome concluded, flailing the book in one hand. "I mean, come on!" she drawled on. "…who would even believe in stuff like that?"

Sango sighed. "Oh dear." She said impathetically. "Be nice Kagome. At least this legend has a love story with it. It should be rather interesting, don't you thi---"

"That's what makes it even worst! Love isn't THAT much worth to lose your place in Heaven…or even Hell for that matter." She pointed out, totally cutting Sango off.

"Urgh! Oh come on Kagome!" Sango argued. "Just because Koga's fallen flat on his face for a shorter skirt doesn't mean love is that bad. Not all guys are like that. You know the saying, 'Boys like him just give the whole male population, a bad reputation.' Know what I mean?"

Kagome looked at her friend blankly before looking back at the ground. "It's not exactly a 'saying' Sango…you totally made the rhyming part up." She replied in a deadpanned expression.

"Ha. Don't hate. It's not my fault I'm Shakespeare-in-the-making." Sango grinned as they continued walking to school. "Besides, legends aren't all that bad. They're truly captivating…"

"Huh. More like fake and boring." Kagome fought back. Sango just sighed at her friend's stubbornness. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya both attended Skikon High and they were currently both running out of time.

"Urgh! Kagome, would you hurry your ass up?! We only got five minutes before school begins and we still got a little more than a block to go! I swear…if we're late _again_…I'm never walking to school with you anymore."

"Would you hold up? Reading, walking, understanding half of what you're reading while making sure not to trip is a little DIFFICULT you know…" Kagome said, half paying attention to her history homework, half to where she was walking. Unfortunately, as talented at multi-tasking as she was, Kagome tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. "Oww….stupid sidewalk. Stupid crack." She muttered.

"Well, that's what you get for not studying last night and procrastinating till this morning!" Sango exclaimed.

"…Not helping Sango…" came Kagome's muffled response.

Sango smiled at her friend's situation. "Why don't you just close the book, put it away, and we'll make a dash for it? We've got less than five minutes now." She said, checking the time on her cell phone. "You can study your history book when we get there with whatever time we have left."

Kagome sat up and idly looked at Sango. She grabbed her book, stood up, and brushed herself off, considering it a moment. "Oh, what the heck." She stuffed the book in her bag and dashed off with Sango down the block, towards their school.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Phew! Damn, I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Sango, sucking in painful gasps of air to her much abused lungs. Kagome, having to be the one who carried the much, _much_, heavier bag, clutched at her knees before collapsing to the ground. She rolled over and the rays of the sun beat against her form, making her feel hotter than she already was. "Yeah. We…made it…to school…only…to the damned…courtyard…though." She managed to say through bedraggled breaths. Taking in air was also painful as her oxygen-deprived body sat up. She squinted to look at Sango's grinning face.

"Ready to go yet?" Sango asked.

Unable to find the breath to respond just yet, let alone stand up, Kagome gave a curt nod before staggering to her feet.

Once both their breathing paces slowed, they headed to the school entrance. Kagome once again took out her history book and resumed her studying. If she didn't get most of it, she'd fail the history test for sure. History was her fifth period, but because it was Thursday, fifth period was actually the third period of the day.

'_Ha. Thank the genius who made our schedule hell. I hope lightning strikes and hit him.' _Kagome thought, already starting her day with her grumpy mood.

The first two periods of the day went by smoothly. It was boring, but smooth. Even the test was fairly easy. Kagome's day was turning out splendidly. That was, until she saw Koga passing by the hallway outside her class, stopping by the school from his university to see his new girlfriend. To top all of that, the history teacher announced that they were going to be working on some history project.

'_This teacher just keeps getting better and better…he couldn't have had the most perfect timing.'_

"Well class, tomorrow, we'll be assigning partners and---"

'RIIIIING' The loud bell signaling the end of class sounded loudly throughout the school. "Oh well…saved by the bell. See you all tomorrow…and study for finals!!" Mr. Tsutsui yelled to anyone still in the classroom.

'_Haha. Yeah. YOU are the one who's saved by the bell.' _Kagome thought evilly. _'Kagome, stop it…you shouldn't be taking it out on your teachers…That's right! Wait until you get the chance to wrap your fingers around Koga's neck.' _It didn't help that Kagome also got a rude awakening this morning. Her day just couldn't get any worst…could it? First she woke up to find a lizard staring straight at her. That, Souta will pay for. Then, her history test anxieties make her nearly late for school. To top that all off, she had to see Koga with his new chick.

'_I'm going to get wrinkles by the time I'm 21 if I keep this up…'_

_ . _

_xOxO_

_ . _

The last period of the day flew by, and soon, everyone was released to go back home. Kagome was halfway across the schoolyard when she saw Koga picking HER up. She sighed sullenly before continuing her way.

"Why the long face, Higurashi?" Sango suddenly popped up beside Kagome.

"Oh for the love of----Sango, don't scare me like that! And eww. Don't call me that either…you sound like Koga when I first met him…" Kagome replied, finally bringing down the hand clutching her heart when Sango scared her.

"You…okay…?" Sango asked. She saw Koga, and undoubtedly, Kagome saw him too. "I mean, you still down about what happened?" she tried again hesitantly.

"I don't know really. I'm not really depressed…more like angry. I just can't believe he'd go and do that after saying _'there's no one else like you, Kagome' _or _'I can't love another than you, Kagome.'" _Kagome mimicked in a wimpy impression of Koga's corniness.

"…what a load of bull." She added in a sullen tone. Sango first tried to suppress her giggles at Kagome's "wonderful" acting, but soon found herself holding her stomach and wiping her tears our of her eyes due to all-out laughter.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Glad to see you find pleasure in my pain…" venom dropped with every word she spoke.

Sango finished up her hysteria and stopped walking to face Kagome. Kagome stopped too and Sango embraced her. "It's alright, and it's gonna be fine. You just gotta be the strong, stubborn girl I've known my whole life….trust me Kagome. There are A LOT of guys out there who'd treat you right. You just gotta find the right one, that's all. Besides, your 18th birthday is coming up soon and not long after that, we'll both leave Shikon High and its memories behind." Sango said, smiling as brightly as she could. That smile was so contagious, so what else could Kagome do but smile too?

"Thanks Sango. You always know what to say." They embraced one more time before they went their separate ways and headed home. Kagome turned and watched Sango's retreating back.

'_How does she do it?' _She smiled and set off home again.

. 

xOxO

. 

"I'M HOOOME!!!!" Kagome chided as she opened the doors to her shrine. "Well hello Kagome! How was your day?" Her mother asked stepping into the hallway.

"Oh…it was…uh, ok. Just a couple run-ins with some tests. Who knew history would be so hard to throw down with one punch?" _'…Koga too…'_

"You make it sound like your classes are alive and you had to karate chop them or something." Souta piped, also coming to greet his sister home.

Kagome looked irritatedly at her brother. "Still hooked on those Jackie Chan movies, I see." she said. Souta just grinned and trotted off to his precious playstation awaiting him in the living room. _'Boys' _Kagome thought as she shook her head and went up to her room.

. 

xOxO

. 

"So…according to this book, Inuyasha is half angel, half devil. He's supposedly living here on Earth now. His parents died when he was young and he was left alone. Wow. What a sad story. The poor boy's already got the whole world against him, not to mention Heaven and Hell's out to get him, but his parents _die_ on top of all that?! I hate the guy who wrote this legend! He's more whacked up in the head than I thought!" Kagome all but yelled into the phone.

Sango giggled at the other end. "Too bad this is the legend Mr. Tsutsui's assigning for the class project then, huh?"

"Gosh…I'm so glad we're in the same class. I don't think I'd be able to survive that class without you, Sango."

"Are you really struggling in that class Kagome?"

Kagome put her pen down and heavily sighed. "Not really. Don't get me wrong, I love history. The stories are captivating---"

"Ah hah! So you admit it's at least interesting."

"Don't interrupt me, Sango!" Kagome said jokingly.

"Oh…sorry. Continue."

"Tsutsui just won't give me a break you know? He expects us to know the history lessons like the back of our hands the day after he gives the lecture. I swear, he's worst than gramps. And, you know, sometimes I get the feeling he's out to get me…"

"Haha. True. I see it sometimes." Sango said jokingly. "Anyways, where were we?"

"Let's take a break from the book, Sango." Kagome said, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" _'Anything besides Koga.' _Kagome thought. "Oh, I know!" Sango chirped. "Let's picture Inuyasha!"

"….uh…Sango, are you on something? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I've read once that he was BEAUTIFUL."

"Huh?" Kagome asked again.

"Well, it was said that his mother was the most beautiful of all angels, and that, you know how devils are angels too right? Just fallen angels?" Sango said trying to get through Kagome's brain. Obviously, the girl needed sleep.

"Uh huh."

"Well, his father was then surely very handsome too! So most beautiful mother, plus most handsome father, equals most perfect child." Sango concluded.

"Hmm…" Kagome hummed. She tried picturing what a perfect guy would look like, but only ended up thinking about Koga. "Damn!"

"What?" Sango asked.

"Urgh…I'm trying to picture him, but I keep on going back to Koga." True, Koga was the type of guy every girl ogled over. When he was attending Shikon High, every girl wanted him. Even at his new college, he was the luckiest Freshman yet.

"WHAT?! Kagome…he's supposed to be dreamy…not nightmarish." Sango giggled at the other end. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I still wanna bash him upside his head." Kagome said defensively. They both burst out laughing until their hysteria was close to threatening to stab their ribs through. It quieted down and soon they finished up conversation and hung up.

Kagome got up from her desk and hopped over to flop down face-up on her bed. "Hmm…what a day." Kagome said with a sigh. "Stupid legend…got me thinking about stupid boys." She rolled over to her side and stared at her clock which read 11:15 pm. She rolled back over on her back to glare at the ceiling. She put an arm over her eyes. "Heh, Inuyasha…ha. He does sound like a dreamy guy…I wonder. What if he were real…? Ha. Fat chance of that happening." Kagome said out loud. She closed her eyes. She couldn't shake off the thought. The corners of her mouth quirked up and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Grub Matches

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi does.

. 

. 

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I figured the chapter was getting a bit too long so I decided to save Inuyasha for the second chapter. So, as promised, Inuyasha's here!!

Hope you enjoy…oh, and btw, thanks for the reviews. They're much appreciated. .

So, on with the story…

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Two: Grub Matches**

"Urgh! Oi, Miroku! Why is it that every generation, education gets harder and harder?" Inuyasha yelled across the room. He was going to be stuck in college for probably a few more centuries, and school was never a problem for him, but college wasn't this hard half a century ago. "I mean, I've been at this for a little over a century now, and I swear I've never seen half this stuff!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking up only to find Miroku contentedly reading his magazine of "Hot Models", not paying the least bit of attention to him. "Oi! Are you listening to me?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha! Gosh, you're going to make everyone within a mile radius lose their hearing."

"Would you shut up and tell me?! I asked you for an answer, not a compliment, smart ass. And plus, I wouldn't ask you if I knew now would I?" Inuyasha screamed back, hurtling the book towards Miroku's head. It connected with a rather dull thud. Oh the abuse Miroku would take for the love of a friend…not.

A few seconds passed in complete silence. Miroku suddenly got up and faced Inuyasha. The smug look on Inuyasha's face slipped as he glanced at Miroku's calm, stoic expression. Stoic Miroku is scarier than any mafia mob any day.

"You…UNGRATEFUL, INSENSITIVE, STUPID DOG! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!!!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt, lifting him up with amazing strength, and shook him compulsively. "I don't have all the answers you lazy butt! I'm only about one century older than you! But lemme tell you this, since you _really_ want to know…scientists in different fields today are discovering more and more with each passing generation…that's why you've never seen this stuff, you dense son of a -----"

"GOSH! You don't have to make me go bloody deaf you moron…I was only asking!" Inuyasha said, turning his face before shoving Miroku off.

"Argh! Why do I even bother with you?!"

"B'cuz you love me, that's why." Inuyasha replied breezily, as if the answer couldn't be any more obvious.

"Pshh. Ha. Love you? You sure us devils could be capable of such a feeling?" Miroku joked, not quite ready to end the fight just yet.

"Course…how else do you think you were made?"

Miroku's eyebrows scrunched together in thought before his face lit up with that look of knowing. "Ah. It's lust, not love."

"Whatever, you lech." Inuyasha replied with a roll of his eyes before settling back down on his seat. He laid on his side and propped his head on one arm, staring into space. It wasn't until Miroku spoke again was he brought out of his reverie.

"You know…we do love." Miroku said suddenly. Inuyasha glanced up at him. "Your parents are an example…well, to be specific, your father especially. Lord Inutaisho. Ha. He was the most mischievous devil of them all, the most respected, after Satan of course. He was infamously known for his player ways…ha. But who would've thought, a devil like him would fall in love, huh?"

It was silent for a few moments before Inuyasha spoke up. "…what…was he like?"

Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. He smiled and sat next to him on the sofa. "To be honest, I don't really remember. I was too young. But I've heard enough and seen enough to know he loved your mother very much. Actually, I was there that day, when they took him to Hell's Council."

Inuyasha flinched up at this to a sitting position and grabbed Miroku by the collar. "Why haven't you ever TOLD me about this?!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha, when the right time comes, the right stuff shows up. You never wanted to talk about your parents before, even if I tried. You bit my head off every time I started. So you can't really blame me now, can you?"

Inuyasha glared at him before settling back to his original position. "Keh."

"Would you like me to continue?" Miroku asked.

"…yeah."

"They offered him another chance. He had to forget your mother and never EVER see her again. He looked pained, I remember. He said no life is a life without her, not even an immortal one, meaning he'd suffer for eternity. So he did what his heart told him to do…he refused them. So they sentenced him to exile on Earth as a mortal. Heaven chose to do the same to your mom."

Once again, it was silent. This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to think. A cold breeze swept past the huge living room, making it feel more ominous than it already was. "Well, it's getting late." Miroku said, standing up and stretching. This action caused his black wings to stretch as well. "I'll hit the sack."

"Why don't you go to Hell you freeloader?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly. Miroku's been crashing at his place every night since they've met, only going back to Hell once in a while when called upon. Like angles, devils were free to roam the Earth as they pleased. They just had to be cautious so they wouldn't encounter.

"Because, your parents left you with such a wonderful heirloom. This mansion's HUGE! And you're the only one who lives in it. Be nice and don't waste. You can spare one room, can't you? You have seventy-six more you can choose from."

True, Inuyasha's parents left him the biggest 'house' in the country. Why they did was unconceivable. But it didn't matter none the less to Inuyasha.

"Oh well." Inuyasha said and switched the TV back on. He was still in the living room, propped on his favorite couch. It was actually nice having Miroku's company. The smart-ass, big-mouth wasn't all that bad. It was better than being lonely, Miroku was his only friend, the only one who accepted him.

He switched the TV off and lied on his back with his eyes focused on the ceiling. All of a sudden, Miroku's head popped in the doorway again with a loud "Hey!" that sent Inuyasha flying to the ceiling with a heart attack.

"WHAT?!!! I thought you left already!" Inuyasha snapped, still hovering in the air.

"Oh come down from there, I just came back to tell you something important that I forgot to tell you earlier." Came Miroku's curt reply.

"Grr…well?"

"Oh yeah. There's a party coming up. HUGE party."

"Oh?" Inuyasha scowled and raised an eyebrow at him before flying back down to his couch. "Spill. What's going down and when and where is it happening?"

"Ha. I thought you'd be interested." Miroku said, entering the room again. He stood next to Inuyasha and said "Remember Sango?"

Inuyasha thought a while, tapping his chin while sitting cross-legged. "Oh! That human chick you can't help but grope? Oh, wait…that narrows it down to, uh…let's see, EVERY human chick on Earth." Inuyasha said, snickering with upcoming laughter. Miroku popped him on his head. "That's not funny."

"It's not my fault you can't help but harass every female you see." Inuyasha said, punching him back half-heartedly.

"What? I can't help it! My hands have a mind and will of their own when it comes to the ladies."

"Right." Inuyasha chided sarcastically. "So anyways, you were saying?" changing the topic to the more important one.

"Oh, right. Remember Sango? Her friend's turning eighteen soon. She rented out a club as a surprise and invited me. She said I could bring a friend. Wanna come with?"

Inuyasha pondered awhile, remembering the last time he went to a club. All the girls wouldn't leave him alone about his unusual hair and eye color. So what he had white hair and golden eyes? It wasn't that big of a deal. "Uh….nah. Those bozoes might make me have to kill them if they won't stop pestering me about my hair like last time."

Miroku sighed, also remembering last time. "Ok then, I guess you'll have to miss out on all the hotties at the party." Inuyasha eyed him warily. Half of him was telling him no, but the other half was saying go…and it was sorely tempting. Well, a guy's a guy, so of course, he'd listen to his other side and go on anyways. "Ok, I'll go."

. 

xOxO

. 

Saturday came around quite fast. "Happy…birthday…Kagome!" Souta told her, jumping up and down at the edge of her bed. Another rude awakening…well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time.

"You know…I still haven't forgotten what you've done the last time you woke me up…" Kagome said sleepily and rose up like a zombie. Souta stopped jumping at the creepiness of the way she got up.

"It's not my fault somebody couldn't get up the normal way. So hey, a brother's gotta do, what a brother's gotta do." Souta said knowingly, crossing his arms and grinning sheepishly. But the grin disappeared from his face as he saw the look on Kagome's face; that glare that could wither a building. Souta quickly slithered off Kagome's bed and dashed out her door before she could pulverize him with her killer pillows.

Kagome sat up and stretched. And then it hit her that today was the biggest day of her life. "I'm EIGHTEEN!!!! I'm eighteen, I'm eighteen, I'm eighteen!" Kagome sang happily and got out of bed to head to the showers.

. 

"Morning Mom! Morning Gramps! Morning…worm." The happy tone she started with ended in a venomous tome.

"Oh forgive me already, you salty prune! I apologize already!"

"Oh really? Is that how you "apologize"?! Go fall down a ditch or something. Oh, and while you're down there, go learn how to say YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Why you---"

"Nice day, right dad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Gramps looked up from his newspaper to look at his daughter. He then glanced behind her to the two WWF wrestlers he called his grandkids.

"Sure. Just make sure those two don't kill each other to ruin it." He replied, propping his newspaper again.

"Kids, let's push these quarrels aside for today, shall we? Souta, today is your sister's day. Treat her like a princess, for once, okay?"

"You bet!" Souta said, then turned to Kagome and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, I outta---" Kagome got cut off as Souta smothered her in a bear hug. His head was already up to her chin and his arms wrapped around her back. He was growing taller. Kagome stared down at him before smiling and locking her arms around him too.

So unpredictable…

"Alright you two, guests will be arriving soon for Kagome's birthday. Go get ready."

After being told a million times to "get ready, already" by her mother, Kagome finally chose a simple summer dress. Kagome glanced at her clock, an hour left before the shrine would be filled with relatives. But no matter how much people came, no party was a party without her best friend. She punched in Sango's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE! So you excited or what?"_

"Of course! Finally, after all these years, I get to take control. Gotta tell you, Sango, it feels good." Kagome said dreamily. Sango giggled on the other end. _"You haven't even tried out your liberties yet."_

"I know! Oh, before I forget, you coming to the get together thing Mom prepared at my place right?" Kagome asked.

"_Uh…Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I got held up with something. I don't think I can make it."_ Sango said.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's alright I guess. Just try ok?" Kagome said disheartedly. Sango grimaced at the other end at Kagome's sad tone. _"But don't worry, I promise that I'll swing by later ok?"_ There was a long pause. When Kagome didn't respond, Sango added, _"I'm really sorry, Kagome. I thought I'd be done with this by yesterday, but they called me back this morning to finish the plans for the par---uh, preparations."_ She cursed under her breath away from the receiver. _'Phew. Almost blew that one.'_

"It's alright Sango. As long as you keep your promise."

"_You can count on it."_

"Alright. I'll see you later then, ok? Byee!"

"_Bye, love. Happy Birthday."_ Sango said one last time before slowly closing her phone shut. She turned back to the crew setting up the club for Kagome's birthday. Smiling, she walked back to them.

"Alright, c'mon people. Four more hours before she's walks in the building."

. 

xOxO

xOxO

xOxO

. 

Finally. Done with chappie two. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter we're heading to the club, ok? Majahh love. Please review. Till next time.


	3. Go Shawty, It's Your Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi does.

A/N: Time to hit up the club. And special thanx to KazunaPikachu...thanx to all your support. Thank you to sugarsweet pie, LoVe 23 and everyone else who reviewed and supported me. Sorry I took so long to update...something's wrong with the frikkin database and it's not letting me load any new documents.

Oh, and if you've visited my page, it should say that there's another story coming soon. I'll keep you updated on that.

Anyways, on with the story…

**Chapter Three: Go Shawty, It's Your Birthday**

Hmph. Sango? Miss out on her birthday? Her _eighteenth _birthday for that matter? Since they met in the park when they were seven, they were the best of friends. They were two pieces to a whole. Sango NEVER missed a birthday…ever. And now, she's missing on the most important one. _'It's alright. She's going to take me out tonight anyways…nah. Even if she doesn't. As long as I see her today.'_

Sango was one of the most important people in her life. It was impossible to even think of living without her. She's been there through the good and the bad, she was there when bullies got in the way, she was there when her dad died. Settling on her bed, Kagome got comfortable and reminisced, back to the playground, back to where she met Sango.

_Flashback_

"_Ha ha ha. Hey mommy, I can finally swing across the monkey bars! I can make it to the other side without falling or stopping!" Kagome happily screamed. Her mother was smiling brightly, holding the stroller containing Souta. "Did you see me?! Did you see me Daddy?!" Her father stood right next to her mother, like always, back when he was alive._

"_Yes, honey! I saw you. Keep it up! I'm so proud!" Kagome smiled at this, her heart warm, her eyes shining brightly. She ran to the other side of the field where the playground for the older kids was. There, she found the other set of monkey bars, the harder, more challenging set. She wanted to make her parents proud. So she stepped up to it and told a hold of one of the bars. Before climbing it, a voice interrupted from behind._

"_Hey kid." Kagome let go of the bar and turned around quickly. She faced three boys roughly about a couple years older than she was. "What are you doing here? On our territory?" One of them asked. "Yeah, this is for the big kids. Babies play over there." Another one said, jabbing his thumb behind him, pointing out the playground she was recently playing in earlier. "Right. So you should go back to your little baby slides. Only older kids are cool enough to play here." The boy who seemed to be the leader teased._

_Kagome was only seven, but she wasn't stupid. She just rolled her eyes at the boys and said, "I came here to try out these monkey bars, which, I'm pretty sure you guys can't even do. I only want to try it once for practice, show my parents I can do it, and get back out. I didn't come over here so I can get bullied by you doofuses. Besides, you aren't any older yourselves. You guys are just a bunch of wanna-be-older whelps. You're not even as big as you can talk." Big words for a seven year old. She still had that arguing fire, even when she was a lot younger. Thank whoever made witty comebacks on TV._

"_What was that you little brat?!" One of the boys said. At this age, they haven't gone through any growth spurts, let alone know what adolescence was, so two of them were still around her height, only the leader was slightly taller than her. But in an odds of one girl against three boys, height didn't really have an advantage. She glanced behind them to see if her parents could see her, but no one could. She turned to make a run for it, but was abruptedly pulled back as the leader grabbed her arm. _

"_Ow! Let me GO! You're hurting me…! Oh…you're gonna be sorry for this!" _

"_Oh, I'm so scared!" The leader said dramatically. "What are you gonna do? Scream like a girl?" Big mistake. The one thing Kagome hated was being looked down upon to be weak just because of her gender. With their added laughter as fuel to the fire, Kagome's rage burned within her, urging her to bite him…which she did._

"_OWWWW! Ow! Ow! Ow! You little---grab her!" The leader yelled to his minions. Kagome was helpless as each of her arms were secured down by one boy. "Listen here, you brat." The leader started, tugging her hair. "I'm gonna make you-----"_

"_HYAH!!!"_

_A new girl arrived on the scene. She was a bit taller and older looking. She had kicked the boy's hand, the one tugging Kagome by her hair, stopping him mid-sentence. He yelped in pain, nursing his abused hand._

"_Didn't your mothers ever teach you guys to respect a girl, you bunch of cootie-infected bullies?"_

"_Why you---let's hurt them!" One of the boys said, starting towards Sango. The leader quickly stepped in and said, "No! Leave them alone." He looked at Sango, narrowing his eyes. "Apologize." She demanded. He glared at her harder before looking at Kagome. "And what if I don't…?" He asked. "Then I'll just have to tell your mom and dad, now won't I?" She replied, crossing her arms and smiling in victory._

_The leader sighed in defeat. True…he knew this girl, and this girl knew his parents. He looked up at Kagome. "…I'm…sorry." He stammered, before walking away with his little minions following behind him._

"_Well, they better have learned something today." She said, still smiling. She turned to Kagome. "You alright?"_

"_Uh huh." Kagome replied. She smiled and held her hand out for Kagome to take. "What's your name?" she asked, pulling Kagome up. _

"_It's Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome chirped. "What's yours?"_

"_Sango. Sango Taijiya."_

_End of flashback_

'_Heh, I'll never forget it, Sango.'_

"Kagome! Kagome are you done yet? Mom said people already started coming." Came Souta's muffled voice outside her door. "Yea! I'll be out in a sec!" Kagome glanced at her clock. "Wow, is it that time already?!"

"Would you like me to wrap this up, too, Miss Taijiya?"

"Yes, yes, but please hurry! I'm running out of time!" Sango pleaded as she glanced again at her watch anxiously. It was 6:43. The surprise party at the club was going to start soon. Kagome had to walk through those doors at precisely 7:30. She still needed to get to Kagome's house.

"Here you go." The salesperson handed Sango the girl. Sango all but jerked it out of her hands and ran, throwing a 'Thank You' over her shoulder. In faster than an eye blink, Sango was gone.

6:57 pm and counting

"KAGOME!" The door slid open in a hurried fury and Sango almost lost her balance as Kagome tackled her with a bear hug. Finally, Kagome pulled back. "Finally! You're here!!!" Kagome chirped happily. Sango smiled at her friend. "I'm really sorry again about missing the party." Sango said, her smile faltering a bit. "No, no, it's alright…you were busy. Besides, you're here now. Come on in?" 

"After you, Birthday Girl." Sango said. "Okay. If you say so." Kagome walked back in the house, followed by Sango.

Sango glanced at her watch. _'7 o'clock. 15 more minutes to play it out before we jam to the car.' _They made it up to Kagome's room and Sango sat on her bed. She pulled out her gift. "Happy Birthday!"

"Sango, you shouldn't have. With you busy and all…" Kagome started.

"Oh hush. What do you mean I shouldn't have? It's your birthday after all. And plus, you're my best friend Kagome. It's just a little something. Don't get too flustered over it. Now open it!" _'7:02. C'mon Kagome.'_

"Oh. Ok." Kagome carefully tore it open. She lifted the lid of the carton box to reveal the most elegant, yet very sexy, dress she's seen. It wasn't a prom dress, yet it had the elegance to be. It wasn't slutty, yet it was very sensual. Although Kagome's favorite color was blue, a red and black dress substituted perfectly. It was hid-thigh high with a slit going up three inches on the left side. It had a strap on one side, and a long sleeve that expanded on the other. It was mostly red laced with black design and trims. One black traced flower was located by her left hip and another just above her chest on the right. It was beautiful.

Sango changed into something similar, but it was purplish with white lace. It was a bit shorter with no slits and it had two long sleeves instead of one. _'7:05. 10 more minutes'_

"C'mon Kagome." Kagome stopped admiring her dress for a moment to look up at Sango with a slightly confused face. "You wanna see your hair done with that?"

Kagome nodded and followed Sango to her dresser with her vanity. Sango put hers in a simple ponytail, leaving her bangs and her locks alone. Then she fixed Kagome's hair. She took one set of locks from both sides of her head and braided them Once they were done, she put the rest of her hair into a high ponytail and twisted her long braids through it. Her bangs were flat-ironed and framed around her face.

Make-up wasn't really Kagome's thing, so when Sango was applying eye shadow, Kagome just put on her eyeliner, also with a little mascara. "Ha. My gosh. It looks like we're headed for the club. Don't you think it's a little too much? Should I wash it off?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! I, uh…have to…take you to…dinner, remember?" Almost forgetting her plan because of her panic. She didn't have much time left. She glanced again at her watch. 7:13. Time to play the game.

"In this…?" Kagome asked. "Why not? You look beautiful. Plus, it's your birthday. Who cares what you wear as long as you feel good right? Besides, I'm going in this." Sango said, indicating her dress.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly. "Okay! If you say so."

"Then let's go." Sango said, holding out her arm for Kagome to take. Kagome took it and they headed to the car. Kagome quickly told her mom that Sango was taking her out before stepping outside and hopping in.

'_7:15…perfect.'_

As soon as they pulled out into the main road, Sango floored it. Kagome shrieked and gripped the door. She knew Sango was a fast driver, but she wasn't this crazy. "Uh…so where are we…going, Sango?"

"Uh…" Sango tapped her chin while she kept one hand on the wheel, pretending to decide which 'restaurant' she was taking her to. "Why don't you pick? It is your birthday after all."

Kagome thought about it, with much difficulty because half her attention was still on Sango's wreckless driving. "Oh, I know, let's go to Taishi." Kagome said. Sango reached the stoplight. This was the point where she had to turn left, but because Kagome wanted to go to Taishi, she had to make a right. _'Shit. It's going the opposite direction.'_

Sango thought quickly. She had an idea. Reaching for her phone, she played her ring tone. Pretending it was someone calling her, she faked a conversation with her younger brother.

"Yes, Kohaku….WHAT?! Where are you?! Urgh…hang on and wait for me…!" She feigned worriedness and hung up on her fake conversation. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but can we go pick up my brother? I think he got into a little trouble."

"Sure thing." Kagome said but almost regretted doing so. Sango did a 180 and headed to the club. _'I'm gonna get a heart attack! I'm gonna get a seizure! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!!!'_

After about 7 minutes, the car was running 107 mph towards a building. Sango waited until there was only 15 ft between the car and the building. She then pulled on the brake and twisted hard on the wheel, making the car screech in a 45 degree angle to an abrupt stop.

"Okay!! We're here---! Uh, um…Ka…gome?" Sango asked. Kagome was stiff and frozen, clutching the door and the hand rest till her knuckles turned white. She wasn't breathing either...

Sango poked her in the stomach to make her relax. Kagome took in a deep breath. "Ooh…Sango, I'm gonna---"

"We're here!" Sango chirped again, cutting off Kagome's threat. She stepped out of the car and walked to the other side where a very salty, yet quavering Kagome stood, arms folded, muttering incoherent words. Sango grinned…_ '7:29'_

"Miroku! Would you hurry UP?! You're the one dragging my ass to this party and yet I'm the one waiting for you…" Inuyasha grumbled, getting more and more impatient as the seconds went by.

"Nuh-uh!" replied Miroku from the bathroom. "You're in it for the hotties…I'm not _dragging_ you there. Besides, looking _this _good takes time, ya know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What was he gonna do with Miroku…?

"Keh. Just hurry up or I'm leaving you. That leaves me with all the pretty, young girls." Inuyasha turned and headed towards the door.

"DONE!!" Miroku yelled and skidded out the bathroom. He dashed towards the table where Inuyasha's keys were located and grabbed them. Before he could turn around though, the keys were snapped away from his grasp. "Not my car, Miroku."

Miroku just replied with a defeated sigh. _'Oh well…it was worth trying…'_

They got into the convertible parked in the garage and soon sped off towards the club, where a party was surely waiting their arrival.

Wellz. Done with the third one. Don't worry. For those of you wondering, Inuyasha and Kagome will meet in the next chapter. Until then

**  
**


	4. Look Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi does.

* * *

A/N: I'm posting another chapter today to make up for lost time. Hope you enjoy 

x  
O  
x  
O

Oh, and for Hanyou Angel…uh, it's supposed to be a surprise, but I'll tell you guys anyways. The reason mortals can't see an Angel or Devil's wings is because they can hide it. So they can make their wings appear when no one's around, kk? Anyways, going to the story…

Finally, they meet.

x  
O  
x  
O

**Chapter Four: Look-Alike**

* * *

"Sango…what are we doing here? I thought you said we're just picking up Kohaku." Kagome said, walking arm in arm with Sango. 

"We are…but first, I gotta show you something." Sango said. _'Thirty seconds left'_

"Alright, but let's hurry…this place is giving me the creeps." Kagome glanced at her surroundings. It looked like an abandoned building with a sign in front which read "Exotica". Bur the sign was supposed to be lit up; instead, it was completely dead. The only thing giving off light was the streetlamp. Goosebumps started to run up Kagome's arm. She wouldn't be too surprised if a mafia showed up…or even a zombie for that matter.

They walked up the stairs to the entrance. They stopped right in front of it. Once again, Sango looked at her watch.

'_Is it just me…?Or does Sango seem to be doing that A LOT tonight…?'_ Kagome noted. Then mysteriously, Sango counted out in a soft voice that Kagome's ears strained to hear… "Three…two..."

She opened the doors. It was completely dark and eerily silent. The only noise that was made was the creaking of the opening doors as light flowed from the streetlamp and softly into this room.

Kagome turned to look at Sango to find her smiling. Ok, now she was officially creeped out. Did Sango lose it or something?

She was about to ask what was going on when all of a sudden, the lights turned on almost blindingly, and a loud cheer tore the silence. "SURPRISE!!!"

Kagome's heart gave a leap in her chest, half from the scare of the surprise, half from the joy she felt. She turned to Sango once again.

"You did this…for me?"

"And who else did I do it for? Of course. Surprise. Happy birthday, Kagome…" Sango replied smiling.

Kagome could've cried then. But She held her ground and kept her feelings in check. She smiled, glancing around the room. More than half the school was here. Let the party begin.

x  
O  
x  
O

"WOOOOHOOOOO!!" Miroku screamed. The top was down and Inuyasha sped into the night. There was nothing more a boy could love than his car and speed…except maybe women.

They got to the club by 7:47. "Great, see? We missed the 'Surprise' committee. Thanks a lot." Miroku said to Inuyasha, crossing his arms as they hopped out of the convertible. Inuyasha made sure he locked the car first before whacking Miroku on the head. "Stupid idiot! You were the one who couldn't tear himself from the mirror. Keh! And _you're _blaming _me?!­_" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Well, duh! What else am I doing? You could've driven faster!" Miroku replied, rubbing his head on the area Inuyasha clubbed. Inuyasha turned to give him a look that would scare the grim reaper as he contemplated on whether he should pop Miroku on the head again or not.

Soon they reached the entrance (the sign "Exotica" now lit up since Kagome arrived). The bouncers now placed outside stood at either sides of the doors holding clipboards. "Name." One of them commanded.

"Miroku Houshi, plus one."

The bouncer looked down his list and crossed off Miroku's name. He nodded to the other bouncer who opened the double doors.

Music flowed out at once. The party lights danced upon the solemn cement outside. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in.

"WoW…Ladies, ladies, LADIES!!!"

"Haha. Calm down, you lech." Inuyasha said, although grinning and looking around at all the half naked female bodies. The same thought were running through his head. Of course, after living for so long, both Inuyasha and Miroku mastered the ways of a player. (Yes, Inuyasha's also a player).

Fortunately, unlike Miroku, Inuyasha was a certified pimp, not a lech. He didn't make attempts to grope every pretty face that passed him by, but he did master the art of seduction.

Miroku's hands were already itching. His right hand twitched and he reached for a girl's rear. She only turned around to giggle and playfully slap his hand away. Miroku happily sighed. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Oh, before I get too side-tracted…" Miroku started, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm.

"Hey! What are you doing, Miroku?!" Inuyasha hissed. "People might think we're gay, let go of me!" Inuyasha demanded.

As soon as he spoke, they stopped and Miroku dropped his arm. Inuyasha glanced up in front of him to see what was going on. That's when he spotted Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed above the music so that she could hear him and held out his arms to him. She looked up from her table.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed back, getting up from her table to greet him. She took his unspoken offer and hugged him. "Oh, honey, how I missed you." Miroku said with an evil grin.

"Miroku…not here---" she started, a blush tinting her cheeks, but was cut off.

Once again, the devil couldn't help himself and slid one hand further than it was supposed to. Sango blushed harder and immediately pulled away, slapping him square on the cheek. Kagome turned to look at what was happening.

"Ahh…it was worth the pain."

"You perve!!!" Sango screamed back, her eye twitching and her face turning red. "Miroku, how many times do I gotta tell you---"

"Sango? Is that really Miroku?" Kagome asked from their table. Sango side-stepped so Kagome could see for herself. She's already met Miroku many times whenever he'd pick Sango up for a date or when he just wanted to hang around.

"Miroku!" she said, also standing to greet him. Inuyasha froze.

"What's up, Kag? Happy birthday by the way." He also opened his arms to her, but Kagome hesitated. She looked to Sango and Sango nodded, giving Miroku a warning glare. Since it was safe, Kagome stepped forward to hug Miroku.

"Thanks, Miroku." Then she noticed he had a companion, who stayed quiet during the whole time. "Uh…who's that?"

Miroku turned to see who she was looking at. "Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies. Kagome, Sango, this is my best friend, Taisho." Miroku replied, careful to use Inuyasha's last name. Inuyasha never used his first name in public, his legends were too well known. And if he told anyone his real name, things would become too suspicious. "And Sango, I believe you guys have already met once, right?"

Sango nodded. "Yep. Hey Taisho."

Inuyasha just gave a curt nod to her then looked at Kagome.

He had strange silver hair and when Kagome looked up at his golden eyes, she couldn't pull away. Inuyasha stared right back.

Miroku noticed the transition between the two and when a party light focused on Kagome's face, he realized it too. _'You idiot…how could you forget? This is bad…' _Miroku thought. He was just about to pull Inuyasha away when a new song came on and Sango pulled Miroku to the dance floor, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome was entranced. She couldn't look away. But…why? While she was stuck there, millions of painful memories crashed down on Inuyasha. _'You…'_

"So…how does it feel, betraying someone? Feels good, doesn't it?' Inuyasha suddenly snapped. Kagome was brought out of her trance, blinking a few times, her brain registering what he just said. "Huh?"

"That's real low, even for you…betraying someone after gaining their trust. But that's alright, at least you don't have to be a perfect little angel anymore." Inuyasha spat. "That was all a lie. Everything you told me, was a lie. So let me ask you…does that mean your love for me was all a lie, too, you backstabbing bitch?!"

Kagome was stunned. "What the _HELL _are you talking about? I've never met you in my life, let alone love you."

"Oh please. Drop the act. You think just because half a century has passed, I'd forget you? Forget what you've done to me? You think I'd really just forget?! Huh, Kikyo?!"

'_What the—' _Kagome just stood there for a moment. She missed the part where he said half a century, too stunned by his sudden outburst. "I…I'm not----You've got the wrong person. I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Who do you think you're fooling?! Do you really think I'm that stupid, Kikyo?!"

Kagome was infuriated. "Well, for thinking I'm someone I'm not, yes, I think you ARE! My _name_ is Kagome! KA.GO.ME! I'm not Kikyo, or whoever you think I am!" Luckily the music was loud throughout the club and the only attention they caught was from a table over belonging to a couple.

Inuyasha scowled and was about to yell at her again, but forced himself to do a double take. _'If only these damned lights would stop moving.'_ As if on cue, a bright light stopped on Kagome's face. She wasn't Kikyo.

She had bouncier, slightly wavy hair. Kikyo's was always straight and flat. Her face was rounder, more like a heart. Kikyo's was always serious. Her eyes were softer, but full of passion. Kikyo's eyes were icy and cold. And her lips…although they were pouting right now, they were fuller and hid behind smiles. Kikyo's lips didn't hold that promise, nor did she hardly ever smile.

But Kikyo looked more sophisticated, more like a lady. This girl standing in front of him reminded him of a teen, even a child perhaps. Kikyo's beauty was more refined while this girl was only beginning to blossom.

"Keh. My bad. You're right. She was way prettier than you, sexier too." He replied, his menacing expression going nonchalant.

Kagome mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke. "Why you---!" There was a loud slapping sound and a few heads turned to look.

Miroku and Sango came back. They wee linking arms, but Miroku was nursing his right cheek with his free hand. "That's what you get for groping me, Houshi." Sango said with a sugary smile though her words were poison. "Oh, c'mon Sango…we were dancing." He whined.

"That's no excuse." Sango replied. Miroku sighed and looked up to Inuyasha, noticing the red hand print on his face too.

"Ho! So my friend, have you finally attained the heavenly feeling of a woman's body? Because getting slapped is usually my job." Miroku said laughing, although Sango was glaring at him for that last comment.

"Shut up. It's not what you think. I didn't get this from being perverted." Inuyasha replied, turning his head away while crossing his arms.

"Oh?"

"No. He got it from being an ass." Kagome said from her table.

"Shut up. No one asked you, bitch."

"I told you, idiot, my name's Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Point still: No one asked you." He said slowly as if talking to a child with a mental disorder.

"Urgh!" Kagome stood up only to be ushered back down by Sango. "Kagome, relax." Kagome simply turned her head and pouted. "Miroku, _Taisho…" _she said his name in a warning tone before continuing, "…come sit down."

Kagome turned her head to protest, but she saw Sango's pleading face. Kagome took a deep breath before giving in. She knew how much her best friend like Miroku…no matter how much she denied it. If she said no now, he'd probably go sit at another table loaded with girls. That would just break Sango's heart. It wasn't Miroku she had a problem with, but his _friend_ Taisho.

The two boys sat down, one, of course, more reluctantly than the other. Miroku and Sango chatted away, oblivious to the tension between the other two…or at least, pretending to be oblivious.

Suddenly, a song came on that made Kagome forget completely about Inuyasha. "Ooh…c'mon!" Kagome squealed and dragged Sango to the dance floor, cutting her conversation with Miroku. It was her birthday and she didn't get to dance yet.

About a minute passed before Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, wondering why the chatter box was silent. He found Miroku gaping, his mouth hung open as he stared at a couple of girls in the dance floor.

"Heh. You're catching flies, Miroku." Inuyasha said, not bothering to see who he was staring at.

Miroku stared a moment longer before recomposing himself. "I'm sorry, but just look at THAT, Inuyasha!" He said pointing to the two girls that held his attention and grabbing Inuyasha's face to turn his head towards them. "The scene's just so…sensual."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before looking at the pair. Miroku was right. It was quite a scene. Sango's short dress rode up a bit higher and her ponytail was becoming loose. But when his gaze fell upon Kagome, it stayed there.

Her dress had also ridden up. She wore his favorite color. She had undone her hair and let it down, wavy from being in braids. Her one-sided strap fell from her shoulder. The slit at the side of her dress just stopped beneath the line of modesty, showing off her creamy legs. This wasn't good…

'_Damnit! NO…I gotta stop! Stop thinking like this and get your head together. She looks just like Kikyo…she could be Kikyo…and Kikyo betrayed me.'_

He forced his gaze away from Kagome with a growl. That unfamiliar ache inside his body started again. He glanced at Miroku. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be at this club, he wouldn't have met her, and he certainly wouldn't have checked her out. But most of all, he wouldn't be feeling like this again.

'_Damn Miroku…'_

* * *

Finally. Ok, more Inu and Kag fluff to come. See ya! ) 


	5. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi does.

. x

. O

A/N: Hey!!! Time for a new chappie!! I hope everyone enjoyed the last one.

For KazunaPikachu: Of course I've read your stories hun!!! They're GREAT btw. And haha, I can't believe a great author like YOU is also reading MY story…haha but chyea. Thanx for everything!!!

Oh, and to make some stuff clear, Kagome and Sango are 18, Inuyasha's about 5 centuries (19 in human years), and Miroku's a century older than Inuyasha, making him 20 in human years. Got it? Good…

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Five: Moving Out**

. x

. O

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE--!'_

'_Urgh…is it time to wake up already…?!' _Kagome thought as she shut her alarm off. She slowly sat up on the bed and stretched and yawned. She took a moment to listen to the soft singing of the birds outside, waking up the sleepy shrine with their morning song.

Finally getting off her bed, she stood up and made her way to her bathroom, her eyes still closed.

Taking off her clothes and getting into the shower, she turned the water on and reminisced. _'Why doesn't anyone get enough sleep in the world…why?!!!' _She thought grudgingly. Soon, her mind wandered and she found herself daydreaming of last night.

xOxO

_Flashback_

_She was dancing hard and freely, her song pumping her adrenaline with each beat. Kagome and Sango had the time of their lives. It's been a while since they were last able to dance like that. _

_She had let her hair down and pulled up her dress a bit…just a bit. Soon, the music took over her mind and she was bumping to the beat. Sango too, felt the music and joined Kagome in the mystic trance of the song. Somehow, music always had that effect, on our bodies and on our minds. It affects the way we feel, the way we dress, and it can even drive us to do certain things. This song was obviously driving the two sweet little girls into naughty seductive vixens. _

_They knew that almost every guy in the club was watching them. It was confirmed when the crowd made a circle around them to watch their erotic dance. Suddenly, Kagome heard a growl from the table…the table which Miroku and Taisho sat. Glancing up towards the table without stopping her dance, Kagome saw a gaping Miroku and a scowling Taisho. _

_Why he hated her so, Kagome didn't know, but she sure could try to make him see otherwise. She purposely dipped her shoulder so that her strap would fall and she side-stepped a little further so that her dress rode up a little more. She twirled her hair so that it came out wild. And she turned the other way so that the slit faced him. _

_The girls were cheering and clapping while the guys were just staring, some begging her and Sango to be a little more…showy. _

_As soon as they knew it, the song ended. Sango dragged Kagome back to their table where they all knew Miroku had something to say._

"_That…that was incredible!" Miroku replied. Then he turned to Sango and said, "I didn't know you could dance like THAT. And you know what they say, a girl who can freak, certainly knows how to ------" he was cut off by both Sango and Taisho as they gave him a punch on his head. _

_Miroku just sighed. _

_Kagome giggled. It was a wonder how Miroku could take all those blows to his head and not suffer a concussion or brain damage. Looking at Miroku's exasperated expression again, Kagome finally laughed, unable to hold it in. _

_Inuyasha looked up at her. Her hysteria died down to soft giggles once again as she looked right back at him. She noticed a bunch of different emotions play on his face. First it was pure bewilderment, then it turned to annoyancde, followed by pain, then finally anger. But what confused her most was that, mixed with the anger, there was also another emotion, one that showed in his eyes too. It wasn't hate, not even contempt. What it looked like was…love._

'_He claimed I was Kikyo. He accused me of betraying him. Of hurting him. Of doing something he can never forgive or forget. Did he…did he…LOVE her? That's so sad…'_

_Kagome thought, not realizing that she was staring straight at him._

"_Oi. Bitch. What are you staring at?" _

_Kagome slightly blushed when she realized what she was doing and was relieved that Miroku and Sango were deep in conversation. She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_I…I'm not, doing anything." Kagome said innocently. "Why do you ask?" _

_Inuyasha eyed her warily before turning away with a "Feh."_

'_Ass…maybe I should be thanking Kikyo for whatever she's done. Frikking guy deserves it…'_

_More dances and party moments came before it was time to shut down the club. The DJ announced that one last song would be played and then everyone had to go._

"_Fall In Love Again" was the chosen song. _

'_Oh great. A love song…why can't it end with something I can actually dance to? Damnit…oh well, happy eighteenth birthday to me…' Kagome thought sarcastically._

_Miroku and Sango were already on the dance floor along with other couples. Kagome looked around and noticed she was one of the only few people who weren't dancing. Feeling like a third wheel, she went back to her table and sat back down. She was once again alone as she found she was the only one sitting at the table._

_She tried to look around for Taisho but, through the whole mob of people, found it almost impossible to see past them. So sighing, she occupied herself with sliding her finger around and around the rim of her glass. _

"_So you're one of those loners, huh?" came Inuyasha's voice out of no where. Kagome jump a bit and looked up to lock eyes with Inuyasha, to lock with those amazing, golden eyes. "Where's your boyfriend birthday girl?" he taunted._

_Kagome sighed and looked down, remembering Kouga. "Go bother someone else won't don't you? The reason I'm not dancing is because I don't have anyone to dance with, stupid. Or isn't that obvious enough. And I certainly don't have a boyfriend."_

_It was silent for awhile after she said that and she thought he actually left. But she was proved wrong when he spoke again. "Well it's no wonder with an attitude like that, you'll never land a guy." _

"_Fuck off." She replied coldly. "You don't even know me. So stop acting like you do."_

"_Ouch." Inuyasha said, unfazed. There was a pregnant pause. "You wanna dance then?" he said, holding out his hand to her._

_Kagome looked up, surprised at his sudden change of attitude towards her.She eyed his outstretched hand cautiously, as if it was infected. _

"_C'mon, woman! I don't have all day. Either take the offer or don't. Otherwise, I'll go find someone else to dance with."_

_Kagome snapped her eyes up at him with annoyance. He still had his hand out. 'Should I take it…?'_

_But her body acted before her mind could think. Soon she found herself led towards the dance floor. _

_Inuyasha turned around to face her when he found a spot and grabbed her by her waist with one hand while he held one of her hands with his other. Kagome's cheeks flushed. She hated this guy. She hated his rotten attitude. She hated his demeanor. So why, oh why, was she liking this feeling of being in his arms?!_

_Kagome leaned in a bit and was surprised when he pulled her in closer so that their bodies met. _

"_Good, at least you know how to dance the proper way." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome made a face and was about to protest, but thought better than to ruin a nice moment like this. _

'_His shoulder…it's so close.' Kagome noticed. Listening to the lyrics and the rhythm of the slow song, it took the better side of Kagome, and she couldn't help but put her head on his shoulder._

"_Oi. What are you…?" Inuyasha started. He couldn't finish his sentence though. Kagome wondered why. But she was happy none the less that he didn't protest after that._

_The song was coming to an end and Kagome was gently letting him take the lead. Her arm snaked to his back and rested it against his arm. She closed her eyes. _

_But the butt had to ruin it by running out right when the song ended…without even an explanation. Kagome stood there, confused and slightly hurt. _

_After that, the club closed and everyone went home._

_She didn't even see Taisho in the parking lot. _

'_What the hell just happened…?'_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome sighed as she finished up her shower. She stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap herself in. _'I guess I'll never find out. What was with that guy anyways? First he was all salty, then he was all sweet, and finally, he goes all chicken. I will never understand males…'_

As soon as she entered her room, her phone rang. Kagome jogged over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome! Ready to move your stuff yet?"_ came Sango's voice from the other end.

"Yeah. I woke up early just to get ready." Kagome finally turned 18, that meant that she could finally move out. Her family said that if she was ever in need, she could always come back. But she said she needed to learn how to make it on her own.

She was moving to an apartment just up one level from Sango's floor. They were going to attend the same university, so why not start there?

"_Alright. Just call me if you need any help with anything ok?"_

"The first one I'll go to. Thanks, Sango."

"_No problem. Oh, and Kagome?"_

"Hmm?"

"_When you get here, there's a favor I need to ask of you."_

"Sure thing. Anything after what you've done for me. Last night was indescribable, huh?"

"_Haha. Sure was. So hurry up and get over here!! I can't wait to meet my new neighbor!"_

"Oh, gosh, Sango. Just wait, I'll be there at the apartment building in a couple hours."

"_I'll be waiting downstairs, ok?"_

"Again, thank you Sango. Much love and see ya later!!"

"_Later Kagome. Bye."_

"Bye." And with that, they both hung up. Kagome looked out to where a moving truck pulled up. She walked downstairs and outside to the shrine yard, savoring her last moments of her childhood playground before she moved to another place. She stopped in front of the Goshinboku. She stepped over the little fence around it and touched the tree. This was the place where she last seen her father.

She touched the tree. Somehow, she felt this tree was magical. There was always this warm, fuzzy feeling that made her feel nostalgic for something. She felt this even before her father died. So what was it that triggered this feeling?

Whether it was just the wind rustling the leaves in the quiet area, or because it was where she grew up, Kagome didn't know. But this tree was, and always will, be a part of her.

'_I'll miss you…' _Kagome thought, looking up at the tree, smiling sadly. Then she turned and walked away.

xOxO

"_Inuyasha. _Inuyasha. Wakey wakey." Miroku said, poking Inuyasha's face with one finger. _'Man. Can this slouch really sleep through anything?'_

Miroku tried once more. "Inuyasha. It's time to wake up. If you don't, you'll force me to do something terribly horrible." He said in a firm, serious voice. Inuyasha didn't even budge. He continued to snore softly.

"_**Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!! Wake the frikk up!!!!!" **_Miroku finally boomed.

"Aahhh!!! I swear I did not wear that dress!! It's all a lie. He's GAY!!! And I DID NOT kiss HIM!!!" Inuyasha screamed, jolting awake and sitting up. He was breathing hard.

Miroku gave him an incredulous look.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

"But I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I know what you're gonna say…or ask. And the answer is no, so shut up."

"No? So it's not a lie that you're gay and you kissed a guy? And that you wore a dress? Cuz really, that's what I was going to ask."

"**SHUT UP!!!!"**

xOxO

"Ok, left, left. No, more left. Okay, now you've gone too far. Go slightly to the right now." Kagome said, giving the movers directions. They only grumbled in response. But no matter, they couldn't put a simple 42" TV on a wall stand right, so they were going to continue until they got it.

They were still slightly off, and Kagome wasn't that much of a tyrant…much, so she settled with it being slightly slanted. "That's perfect!" she lied with an exasperated sigh. She walked them back out the door where they were going to make the last trip down to pick up her last remaining items.

Suddenly, two hands wrapped around Kagome's eyes, preventing her from seeing. "Aaahhh! Sango!"

"Aww. Man. How the heck did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one I know in this building that would be close enough to do that to me."

"What if it weren't me and it was some crazy, not right in the head, psycho who did that to young girls so that he could kidnap them and take them away to his lair where he did whatever he wanted with them?" Sango reasoned in one breath.

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. Now that just gave her the creeps. Sango looked at her friend and saw the expression on her face.

"Not that…there's any, here, hahaha." She covered, laughing nervously. "Silly Sango."

Kagome stared at her for another full moment. "Thanks Sango. I feel so safe and welcomed." Kagome replied with a 'get-real' look. She continued unpacking her stuff until Sango spoke again.

"Just telling you what's up. It could be true…"

Kagome stopped what she was doing once more to look at Sango with a deadpanned expression.

"Not helping am I?" Sango guessed.

Kagome smiled at the silliness. "C'mon. Help me unpack. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we get to have fun."

"Alright!" Sango chirped, pitching in to help her. "Oh, I just remembered something!"

Kagome looked up at Sango. "What?"

Sango hesitated for a second. "Uh…."

"Well, c'mon, you can tell me."

"Uh…um. Well, you know when I was talking to you earlier on the phone? Remember I said I needed to ask you a favor?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…about that…"


	6. Double Date Madness Part I

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine…Rumiko can have Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the rest of the gang…)

. x

. O

A/N: Alright. New chapter up. Read and review please!!! Oh, and some of you are wondering what was up with Inuyasha in the last chapter, well you see, that was told from Kagome's view point. Don't worry, to clear some things up, I wrote Inuyasha's version the flashback in this one.

Majahh love!!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Six: Double Date Madness Part I**

. x

. O

"You want me to WHAT?!" Kagome screamed, her eyes going wide at her best friend's request.

"Well, please?! It's only for a little, _little _while…please?"

"But Sango. If he's going to "bring along a friend", you know exactly who he's bringing! And I'm not going…"

"Please, oh please, Kagome? _Please?_ Taisho's not that bad once you really get to know him." Sango argued, getting on her knees and putting her hands together in front of her chest. "Sa-sango, get up…"

"And plus, he's had a pretty rough childhood, or so Miroku says, but please reconsider?" Sango said, still on her knees.

Kagome hesitated a moment. Being told someone had a rough childhood and your best friend begging on her knees really has strange ways of entrancing you to do something.

"Besides…you said _anything…_" Sango finished, using her last resort and giving Kagome the puppy look.

"Urgh." Great. She did say that didn't she? And she can't go back on her word, especially not after what Sango's done and with that look given in her direction. Now all hope of escaping was diminished. Kagome took a deep breath and looked up to where Sango was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, alright." She finally said grudgingly. "I'll go…"

"Yay!!" Sango squealed. "OMG. Thank you soooo much, Kagome."

Kagome just rolled her eyes teasingly. "I'm only doing it because you're too chicken to go out with Miroku on you own tonight."

"Oh really?" Sango questioned with her eyes slightly lowered. "You're sure it's not because of what happened last night?" she retorted.

Kagome blushed. "N-no!!! Nothing happened. We danced, he ran out, that's it! Nothing more than that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sango pursued.

Kagome blushed even harder. "**NO! **Do you want me to go with you or not?" she threatened.

"Alright, alright. It was just a dance." Sango giggled and hopped over to give Kagome a hug. Inwardly, she smirked. Ha. She fell for it. Kagome was too naïve sometimes. Last night, her and Miroku were talking about the way Taisho and Kagome had the "chemistry". Sango just scoffed and told him, "Yeah, right." But Miroku believed otherwise. He reasoned that some of the most loving couples started out bickering, fighting, and were literally at each other's necks. It wasn't wrong to set this up. They were just helping fate…or was it destiny, along so no harm done, right? Besides, Kagome needed boyfriend, she needed to get over that snot-brained Kouga. So like any friend looking out for her girl, Sango did what she needed to do. She agreed to his plan.

They'd pretend that Sango was just scared of Miroku (no matter how lame that sounded) and needed someone to come along. The only was she'd agree to this date was if they both brought along another person. Or so that was the story they'd explain to Inuyasha and Kagome.

This was going good so far. Sango just hoped that it wasn't going to backfire on them, no matter how "infallible" this plan was according to Miroku. But, first of all, you're dealing with Kagome, no ordinary girl, and Inuyasha, no ordinary guy, so of course, you wouldn't get ordinary results. They weren't like everyone else, so chances of this ending up bad: high…dangerously high. Some double date plan…

. 

xOxO

. 

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. Six pm was three more hours away. That meant three more hours before they had to go pick up the girls and head over to the carnival. He already had his share of arguing with Miroku of why he just "had to go".

He didn't get it. Sango's already dated him alone a few times before…quite a lot of times actually. So what was so different about tonight?

After a lot of arguing, swearing, head-bashing, reasoning, complaining, more swearing, questioning, and finally a little bit more head-bashing, Inuyasha finally gave in.

"_I just don't get it, Miroku. You usually date women for one night, have a good time, then dump them the next day, only to go out with another. So what's with Sango?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I don't know man. I think I've finally fallen."_

"_Uh oh. That can't be good. A devil and a human?"_

"_So long as she's not an angel. Heaven and Hell don't have a problem with that. But it doesn't matter what she is…I'd give up my wings for her any day."_

"_Oh boy." Oh crap more like it. Miroku was in deep._

"_So will you please come tonight, PLEASE?"_

"…_Sure…"_

_End of argument._

"Oh wellz, too late to turn back now." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He didn't mind so much that this girl, what's her name again? Kogami or something? Wait no, uh, Kagome if he recalled correctly. He didn't mind so much that she was stubborn, loud, bad-mouthed, or straight forward. It actually intrigued him…not that he liked her or anything.

Having nothing better to do, Inuyasha sat back on his sofa and thought back to last night.

_Flashback_

_After scowling and blaming Miroku, Inuyasha went back to watching Kagome and Sango burn up the floor. It was…erotic to say the least. Soon, everyone stopped dancing to watch the birthday girl and her best friend dance. Making a little circle around them, the crowd started cheering them on. _

_Most girls were clapping to the beat and cheering for them. Other girls were just looking their way, jealous. But what irritated him the most was that every guy was gawking at them. Some were just staring, unable to say anything, while the other guys wanted more. The way they were staring was enough to make his blood boil. Whether it was Sango or Kagome they were staring at, he did not know, but he knew that Kagome was a part of it._

_He unconsciously growled. Kagome looked up at him. That little wench just had to make her strap slip, just had to make that dress go up further, just had to try and seduce him. This wasn't good._

_Thankfully, the song ended, but the some stares were still going. He had to restrain himself from getting up and knocking out every guy looking her way. Shit. He didn't even like her, not one bit. So why the fuck was he being so damned protective?_

"_That…that was incredible!" Miroku suddenly praised. Then he turned to Sango and said, "I didn't know you could dance like THAT. And you know what they say, a girl who can freak, certainly knows how to ------" he was cut off by both Sango and him as they gave him a punch on his head._

_All of a sudden, Kagome started laughing. He tensed at the sound. 'Damn her and her looks and her laugh and her smile!' He thought annoyingly. Her hysteria died down as she looked him straight in the eye. She reminded him of Kikyo and that pained him. He felt angry for even trusting her. Trusting her with his secrets, trusting her with his life._

_She kept staring at him. Her expression going from confusion, to realization, and finally, what looked like pity._

"_Oi. Bitch. What are you staring at?" _

_Kagome slightly blushed and looked over to Miroku and Sango. She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_I…I'm not, doing anything." Kagome said innocently. "Why do you ask?" _

_He eyed her warily before turning away with a "Feh."_

_More time passed after that. A lot more songs that came up that got him on edge, eyeing every guy with a warning glance if they were staring at more than they should have._

_He had to use the restroom, so he got up and left the table, heading to the men's' room._

_When he got out, the DJ had just finished announcing that the last song was to be played before they kicked everyone out._

_He walked back to the table to find Kagome lazily running her finger around the rim of the glass, looking sullen._

"_So you're one of those loners, huh?" he asked, surprising her out of her skin. Kagome jump a bit and looked up to lock eyes with him. "Where's your boyfriend birthday girl?" he taunted._

_Kagome sighed and looked down, pulling on a face like she was remembering something. "Go bother someone else won't don't you? The reason I'm not dancing is because I don't have anyone to dance with, stupid. Or isn't that obvious enough? And I certainly don't have a boyfriend."_

_It was silent for awhile after she said that and she thought he left. But he spoke up again. "Well it's no wonder with an attitude like that, you'll never land a guy." _

"_Fuck off." She replied coldly. "You don't even know me. So stop acting like you do."_

"_Ouch." he said, unfazed on the outside, but on the inside, it really did jab something. There was a pregnant pause. "You wanna dance then?" he said, holding out his hand to her._

_Kagome looked up, surprised. She eyed his outstretched hand cautiously, as if it was infected. _

"_C'mon, woman! I don't have all day. Either take the offer or don't. Otherwise, I'll go find someone else to dance with." _

_She reached out for his hand and took it. Soon, he was leading her to the dance floor._

_He turned around to face her when he found a spot and grabbed her by her waist with one hand while he held one of her hands with his other. Kagome's cheeks flushed. He smirked. _

_Kagome leaned in a bit and he pulled her in closer so that their bodies met. _

"_Good, at least you know how to dance the proper way." he said._

_Kagome made a face and was about to protest, but stopped herself. _

_All of a sudden, she just placed her __head on his shoulder._

"_Oi. What are you…?" he started. He couldn't finish his sentence though. 'What is she trying to pull off?'_

_The song was coming to an end and Kagome was letting him take the lead. Her arm snaked to his back and rested it against his arm. He gulped, unsure of his situation. He looked to her face and found that her eyes were closed and that look of contentment appeared. 'Oh shit.'_

_He had to get out of here. He had to get away from her. All these emotions rising in his chest was becoming unbearable._

_As soon as the song ended, he looked at her one more time for a moment before he ran off. He hid in his car when he got to the parking lot, just waiting until Miroku came so that he could get home._

_End of Flashback_

She looked so much like Kikyo, it was terrifying. _'Kikyo…that lying bitch."_

'_How could you, Kikyo? Was it something I did?' _Inuyasha frowned. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

Really. What did he do? After he knew for sure that he loved her and she loved him back, he promised her he'd always be with her.

'…_I thought you loved me…' _That thought crossed his mind and jabbed his heart. _'Where are you now…?'_

. 

xOxO

. 

"C'mon Kagome! The boys will be here any minute now." Sango called, making sure she had everything she needed and packed away in her purse.

"I'm almost done! Hold on." Came Kagome's response from the bathroom.

"Hurry up…!" Sango begged aggravatedly.

"Hold up! It's not my fault we didn't finish unpacking early enough. Someone just had to stop for ice cream."

Sango thought back a moment…oh yeah. She was the one who delayed them. "Haha. Oops."

They were dressed casually enough. Sango wore jeans with a baby-t and Kagome wore a tank, tie-back style. "Finally…done."

Both their hairs were down, Kagome's still slightly damped from just recently taking another shower.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell to Sango's apartment rang. Peeking out the peep hole first, Sango opened the door to reveal a sleek looking Miroku.

"Hey guys! Ready?"

"Mm-hm…uh, Miroku, where's Taisho?"

"Unfortunately, I don't get to keep both you ladies to myself because he's downstairs still in his car."

"Good."

Miroku frowned a bit and Sango laughed as they all headed downstairs.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Damn. What's taking them?" Inuyasha spoke out loud, leaning against his car.

"We're here."

Inuyasha looked up. "'Bout damn time."

Sango looked from the two convertibles parked in front of them to the two boys in question. Clearing his throat, Miroku prepared for an explanation. "Inu---Taisho (_oops_) wanted to drive but I told him no because I am tonight's host, therefore I should drive. But he didn't want me to drive his car so I suggested that we take mine, but mine only has two seats. So since he refuses to take shot gun or backseat, and because it's my duty that I had to drive, I took my car, and he took his." Miroku explained.

Sango looked at him with a lost expression while Kagome tried to register everything he just said.

"So…who's riding in who's car?" Sango asked.

"Well, no one else is driving my car but me." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"State the obvious." Sango sighed. "Really, what's the plan?"

Miroku and Inuyasha just looked at each other, never really having a plan in the first place. They just assumed that everyone would know where to go, no question. Obviously not.

"Then…you guys didn't even think this through?! Urgh!" Sango grunted, rolling her eyes and slapping her hand to her forehead. "Boys! Typical! Trust them to always act on impulse!"

"Hmm…you got a point there…wait, hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku started. "Oh! I know!" he said, snapping. "How about Kagome and Sango ride with me and Taisho can drive his own ass there!"

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha agreed.

"Not good with me. You said your car is a two-seater. Where am I gonna sit? You gonna stuff me in the back?" Kagome argued.

"So then…you'd rather ride with Taisho?"

"I, uh…no! Never mind. It sounds good to me."

"No wait, we can't have Kagome stuffed in the back." Sango said.

"Yeah you can! She's not that fat. Even if she is, she'll live." Inuyasha interjected, smirking. Kagome glared daggers at him.

"Oh, how about Sango rides with Taisho, and Kagome can ride with _me._"

"**NO!!!" **Sango and Inuyasha yelled at him, although Kagome saw nothing wrong with it.

"Alright, alright. Fine. The only solution is Sango rides with me and Kagome rides with Taisho." Miroku said, exasperated. "Yeah, Taisho. You alright with that?" Sango asked.

"Uh…sure. I can handle one wench in my car…as long as she doesn't contaminate it." Inuyasha replied.

'_Oh gosh…this isn't going well.' _Sango thought before shooting Miroku a 'I-told-you-this-isn't-gonna-work' look.

"Pardon me?! I'm not the one who wanted to be such a cock head about it and end up taking both cars! And how many times do I gotta TELL YOU?! MY.NAME.IS.KA…GO…ME!!!" she screamed, jabbing her finger in his chest with every syllable.

"My, my. We'll never get there at this rate. Taisho, Kagome, just please suck it up and survive ten minutes, _ten minutes_, of torture, please?" Miroku pleaded in a stern voice. Turning around and opening his front door, he gave them one last look that said he wasn't joking. "Yes, please do finish your quarrels already." Sango said in a fed-up tone like a parent telling her kids for the last time to stop fighting. She stepped in Miroku's car, leaving the two hot-heads alone.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before pouting and turning away, arms crossed. Miroku and Sango heavily sighed before revving up the engine. "Today would be a nice day for you two to get in the other car." He said over the sound of the roaring engine. Sango rolled down her window too and popped her head out. "Get in the car now before you guys make me get out again and make you!" she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, walking over to his side of the car and getting in. Kagome followed, hopping in the passenger's seat.

Bringing his engine to life, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. "Get ready for a fun ride."

Kagome lifted up an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. Just you wait..."

. 

xOxO

. 

She tugged her hardest at the chains that bound her, trying to loosen their grip. No such luck. They were meant to hold angels and devils alike. She gave up, resting against her seat once again. Her body relaxed for only a moment before she heard footsteps nearing.

"Let me go!! You can't keep me locked in here forever!!"

"On the contrary…" came the voice of the owner of the footsteps, appearing in front of her. "I can keep you here for as long as a century if I so desired."

"You're disgusting." She spat.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have fallen then…huh, Kikyo?"

Silence. Then he started laughing, a sound that could make anyone's stomach churn.

"Just you wait…Naraku…"

. 

xOxO

. 


	7. Double Date Madness Part II

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu characters and blah blah blah, etc etc etc…

. x

. O

A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I usually do, schoolwork got me so caught up and held back. So chyea. Here's the second part of Double Date Madness. Let the chaos begin…

Oh! And, I almost forgot. Soon I'll be posting up the first chapter of my next story, College Adversities. So please read that too when it comes out kk?

Majahh love… )

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Seven: Double Date Madness Part II**

. x

. O

Miroku was the first to pull out of the building, slowly at first to wait as Inuyasha pulled out into traffic too. At first, the boys drove slowly, leisurely, within speed limits.

"Wow. This is some fun ride. I'm having the time of my life." Kagome said in a bored tone, sarcasm dripping like honey from an overflowing hive.

"Would you shut it." Inuyasha commanded more than asked. Kagome heavily sighed. She was bored. And it was quiet.

"Can I turn on the music?"

Inuyasha looked down from the road to eye her, then the radio. "Sure."

Turning the radio on, Kagome switched it to her favorite J-Pop station. Inuyasha grimaced…he wasn't a big fan for J-Pop music. Without looking down, he switched the station to Hip-Hop and R&B. Kagome turned to glare at him. She switched the station back. She didn't even blink before the station was changed…again. Soon, they started this whole fight-over-the-radio argument.

"Would you leave it alone?!"

"NO." Inuyasha argued.

"You said I could turn the radio on."

"But I didn't say you can switch it to any gosh-damned, forsaken station you want."

"Well, when you say I can turn it on, that means I can also turn it to any kind of music I want!"

"Well, too bad. I said no."

"You gave me the right!!!"

"No I didn't!"

"It's a free country!"

"Hello? Have you been around much lately? There are frikkin' laws you have to follow."

"I can still listen to any kind of music I want when I want it. It's still a free country!"

"Oh yeah? It's MY car."

Kagome went silent. He was right. Damn him! Damn him to hell and all of his cockiness glory. She crossed her arms, and instead of turning away and leaving it at that, she changed the station again. No way was she the type to back away from a fight.

Inuyasha grumbled loudly and slapped the off button of the radio. Everything went silent again. Kagome then sighed. _'Then again…no way am I gonna win a fight with this stupid grumpy blockhead…' _

Then, the car in front of them, which belonged to Miroku, took a right turn. Inuyasha followed, smirking.

Kagome was confused. They were supposed to go straight to reach the carnival. So why were they taking a right turn into the forest area of the city?

"Uhh…Taisho? The carnival's _that way_." Kagome said, pointing to the direction they were heading earlier. "You were on the right road, you know. Are you lost or someth---"

"Shut up." Inuyasha said irritatingly, cutting her off. "I know how to get to the carnival, woman "

Kagome frowned. She was already pissed…now she was ready to strangle him. Taking a deep, silent breath to calm herself down, she looked out the window. They were heading deeper into the forest. "Uhh…Taisho…?"

"What?!"

"Did you---are you sure you know where you're going?"

"No fucking _DUH_ woman. Stupid question."

Kagome was irritated, but fear overpowered that emotion right now. Kagome wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, but she's seen enough movies to know exactly what happens in these 'forest scenarios'. The guy takes a girl for the ride. The girl is stupid enough to take it. He takes her to a secluded area and does what he pleases with her. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were on a crowded street, but the problem was…they were the only one on this desolate road.

"T-taisho…?"

"What the fuck do you want now? Don't tell me you're afraid of the woods…are you?"

"Uhh…" _'No…it's YOU I'm afraid of…'_

Suddenly, Miroku came to a stop and pulled his car to the shoulder lane. So did Inuyasha. Kagome's heart skipped a bit. She looked around the road, hoping for any signs of other human life. No such luck. What was she thinking?! Getting into a car with a complete stranger? If she was right, she'd lose something very valuable tonight…not if she could help it.

Inuyasha watched her expressions change from what looked like irritation, to fear, mixed with determination. What was she thinking? "Oi. You alright?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile on her face, giving a small nod. Inuyasha stared at her, his eyebrows scrunching together. _'That smile…is fake.'_

. 

_In the other car_

. 

"MIROKU!!! Would you get off! You're hurting me! Snap OUT OF IT!!! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. But I can't stop myself now. I've gone this far already. I won't give up until I get it."

"Urghhhh!!!!!!!!" Sango groaned aggravatedly. They've been at this for almost a minute now; Miroku leaning over her, Sango struggling desperately to get him off her.

"It's just frikkin' LIP GLOSS, Miroku…" Sango huffed, crossing her arms. "I can pick it up later when we get out of the car." (Haha. What were you guys thinking?) Her lip gloss fell to her side of the car floor earlier. With the car being a convertible, she couldn't bend to pick it up, but Miroku could lean over. So being the gentleman he was, and because of Sango's forever lasting whining, he attempted to pick it up for her.

"Oh? How can you say that when you've been grumbling for the past five minutes about your damned lip gloss?" came Miroku's half muffled response. Sango scowled. He was right. She _was _grumbling nonstop since her lip gloss fell.

"Got it!" Miroku exclaimed, holding up her lip gloss in triumph.

Sango grabbed it. "Thanks." Miroku gave her a defeated expression. "After all I've gone through…" "Oh, alright." She patted him on the head. Miroku sighed. Better than nothing.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, turning the engine back on and pulling out onto the road.

"Why'd we take this road? Isn't the carnival that way?"

"This is a long, secluded detour Taisho and I found while cruising a long time ago. It's still going to the carnival, we just have to circle the mountain before we get there."

"Oh…You still didn't answer my question. Why'd we take this road?"

"Someone who definitely planned on driving tonight wanted to show off a little to the ladies." He replied with a grin. Sango smiled and turned in her seat so that she was facing the road again. She liked topping speed. Kagome on the other hand… didn't like it as much. "I don't think Kagome's gonna be too thrilled about this…"

. 

_Back to Inuyasha's car_

. 

They were there for quite a while, but all he did was stay where he was. _'What is he doing? Is he waiting for something?' _Kagome's thoughts were running everywhere. Never has she ever stepped foot in a stranger's car without a good friend who knew them, really, _really_ well. Damn her anger for always getting in the way. She looked up at Miroku's car. Another thought suddenly stroked her. _'Oh, no. Sango!'_

Glancing at Inuyasha with the corner of her eye, making sure he wasn't looking, she slowly pushed the lock open. Hearing the lock give a soft click, Kagome's hand found the door handle. She was about to jump out when she heard Miroku's car start up and move again. What was going on?

Inuyasha followed, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. The next left would be the start of their little speeding expedition. He really, secretly wanted to impress Kagome. She may have been annoying and stubborn, but hey, he was a player, and she was hot. He was always planning on driving, no matter what Miroku said. He wouldn't have minded if Miroku and Sango wanted to ride in the back, as long as he got to speed. Somehow, it worked out perfectly and he got the car to himself along with Kagome.

Miroku turned left. Inuyasha's smirk turned into a grin. "Hey, you said you wanted a ride…right?"

Kagome turned to him in question. She still didn't know what the heck was going on. "I didn't say I wanted "a ride". I just said that you can't pull it off. I bet Sango drives better than you."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, bitch." Inuyasha replied irritatedly.

Inuyasha then turned left. The sight made Kagome's face slowly turn pale with fear. There in front was Miroku's car, waiting for them. But what made Kagome realize their intentions was the long, winding road ahead. Now she knew why they chose to go this way. She looked at Inuyasha. He smirked. "What? Chicken? Don't worry too much. I can't drive any better than Sango, can't I?"

No way was this jerk going to faze her. "No way in Hell…" Her anger won over her fear.

"You sure you up to this, wench?"

"Hmph. Show me what you got." She said, testing him. All he did was smirk even wider, breaking it into an evil grin. "As you wish…"

. 

. 

xOxO

. 

. 

Naraku left hours ago after coming in to insult her and leave. Kikyo had given up trying to escape. What was the use? The only way to get out of these chains was to unlock it with the Condemned Key, the key Naraku holds. He was the keeper of Hell's prisoners, the one in charge for fallen angels and overly-bad ass devils. He was Hell Dungeon master.

No human weapon could cut through the godly chains. Not even godly weapons, except Tetsusaiga, the sword of Hell, and Tensaiga, the sword of Heaven.

But where were they now? Ever since the disappearance, not death, of Inuyasha's parents, the swords disappeared too. No angel said they "disappeared" because Heaven and Hell couldn't confirm their deaths. But never mind that. If only she could have those swords, she'd be out of here.

Tensaiga belonged to Izayoi, princess of the angel race, guardian of life, and also Inuyasha's mother. Tetsusaiga belonged to Toga, prince of fallen angels, master of chaos, and also Inuyasha's father. While Lady Izayoi could save a thousand lives with one swing, Lord Toga could kill a thousand lives just the same. Yet these two complete opposites found love in each other.

(Yes, his real name is TOGA. Inutaisho just means Dog-Lord or something like that. In the series it says he was AN Inutaisho, it does not say his name IS Inutaisho. But people started calling Inu-daddy by that name and pretty soon, everyone did, so oh well. I'm just saying.)

There was a prophecy with these swords though, the only clue to their whereabouts.

_Unseen, but not lost_

_Unfound, but not forgotten_

_The harmony of opposites belong in one's hands only_

_To be used, but not mistreated_

_To be respected, but to be owned_

_One day, HE will inherit them_

_To fight, but no war made_

_To be opposites, yet have the same cause_

_They will come when HE is ready_

Very vague, but very specific. Very confusing, but yet making perfect sense. A prophecy made of opposites, about opposites, about the swords.

Kikyo had a lot to think about this unsolved prophecy…she was trapped in this Hell hole (literally) for 50 years now. She sighed and glared at the door in front of her: the only way in, the only way out. _'50 more years…wait for me…Inuyasha…'_

. 

. 

xOxO

. 

. 

"…aaaHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. She gripped the hand rest and the door handle. Her heart was beating in her ears now, beating so fast it was ready to jump out of her chest.

"TAI-TAISHO!! Slow DOWN!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No way!! Miroku could pull ahead if I do." He said, drifting a sharp turn over a cliff. "You want me to lose?"

"I WANT TO LIVE!!!"

Inuyasha laughed. Oh the joy he felt right now. They were speeding at almost 167 mph on Mt. Fukurei. The carnival was just at the bottom. Inuyasha glanced at the speedometer. _'167…169…172…oh gosh…I think I'm in LOVE.'_

"I thought you wanted to have fun."

"I would if I WEREN'T FEARING FOR MY LIFE! Gosh, you stupid moron! It's fuckin' dark as hell and we're speeding over a mountain for Peter's sake!!"

Inuyasha laughed again. A pothole in the road caused the speeding car to jump and swerve. Inuyasha just cheered on with pure joy.

"AAAHHH!!! Taisho!!!" Kagome's voice was angry and laced with a lot of fear. "Taisho. Please, I'm begging you! Slow down or I'll…I'll…throw up!"

Inuyasha stopped his cheery mood for a moment to consider her threat. But the absent and indecisive look on her face told him otherwise. He went right back to his adrenaline drive. Another pothole made the car jump harder and swerve even more dangerously.

Kagome jumped in her seat and her hands were forced away from the handles. Landing back down, she groped for something, anything to hold on to. She tried to find the arm rest but ended up grabbing Inuyasha's arm instead. Inuyasha tensed a bit at the contact, but focused again on the road. He jerked the wheel forward with cockiness and steadied them once more.

That's it. Kagome couldn't take it. She was going to throw up. Making a gagging sound that signaled she was about to cleanse herself of whatever she's eaten earlier, Kagome lurched forward with her hand to her mouth. She didn't throw up…yet, and she was doing everything in her power not to.

Inuyasha realized all of this and stomped on the brakes, not caring if Miroku won anymore. The car came to a screeching stop and as soon as it stopped moving, Kagome flung the door open and ran out, disposing herself of everything she had in her stomach.

Inuyasha winced, then sighed, relieved she didn't throw up in his car. He then got out and walked over to where she was hunched over. He was slightly disappointed that he was going to lose the race to Miroku, that's 100 yen down the drain, but right now, he was more concerned with Kagome.

He bent down and started rubbing her back. She flinched and knocked his hand away from her. Rolling his eyes, he stood up, but didn't move any further.

Kagome finished and cleaned herself up the best she could. Not realizing he was still there, she turned around in a huff and almost bumped into Inuyasha. She glared at him. She had to tilt her head up since she only reached his chin, but was not intimidated a bit. She was mad. He stared right back at her, not exactly knowing what to do now.

A wind blew by and chilled Kagome. Only wearing her tank top and jeans, she shivered at the chill running up and down her spine. She ended up breaking her intense eye contact with the cocky bastard, much to her dismay. Frikk. They _were _up high in the frikking _mountain. _Damn mountain.

Inuyasha noticed her shiver and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"What does it look like, idiot? You're cold."

"No I'm not." Kagome argued. She wasn't backing down no matter what. She'd freeze to death first before giving up. Handing him back his jacket, Kagome stomped back to his car…or at least, she tried to.

Throwing up all of that stuff was bound to make anyone lightheaded. The first step she took away from him, her knees buckled slightly and she almost fell. Before she hit the ground though, Inuyasha instinctively grabbed her.

"Stupid woman…" he muttered under his breath. "…trying to stomp off like a bitch but can't even do that." He swooped her up to carry her bridal style.

"Taisho…I can walk on my own." Kagome protested.

"Would you just shut up for once like I tell you to and accept this? Gosh, you talk to much wench. Just let me take you there."

Sighing, Kagome gave in and rested her head against his chest. She could hear the soft rhythm of his heartbeat, and it was almost lulling her to sleep. But the sweet walk was short and he gently placed her back in her seat, buckling her up. He shut her door before walking around to his side. _'He didn't dump me in the car.'_

Inuyasha turned to her when he got in the car. "Ready to go?"

Kagome weakly nodded her head. "But Taisho…please? No more speeding. You almost gave me a heart attack back there."

Inuyasha gave a curt nod, not exactly sure how to respond to that. "Alright."

"Thank you." she said in her sweetest voice.

That's a first. Inuyasha's never heard that tone before. All he's encountered was her confused, sarcastic, irritated, and definitely angry tones…but never this one.

"…I'm sorry. If you really can't handle it, I won't speed anymore." He said. For sure, Miroku had already pulled ahead by a long time ago, not knowing they stopped, and was no doubt probably already by the entrance of the carnival. Right now though, Inuyasha didn't care.

Kagome shivered again, the A/C of the car finally catching up with her temperature. Inuyasha smiled and handed her his jacket. This time, she accepted it willingly.

"Alright. We're already far behind Miroku and Sango. So just chill for a while kay? I said I won't speed, but I'm not gonna drive like an old man either alright?" Starting up his car, he sped up to about 55 mph and kept it there, keeping his word.

Kagome smiled. At least he wasn't going to drive like a maniac. _'He's being sweet. Grumpy is actually being sweet. Maybe…just maybe, this date isn't going to be so bad after all…'_


	8. Ferris Wheel Frenzy

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha…grr…unless I kill her…j/k people!!! )

. x

. O

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter. Oh, and I hope you guys know that my other story came out already, so please read that one too!!! Majahh love.

…Island Honey…

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Eight: Ferris Wheel Frenzy**

. x

. O

"Argh!!" Kikyo pulled at the chains that bound her again. Being in here alone, twenty four hours, seven days a week, fifty weeks a year, it ate at her. No visitors, no walking around, no flying, no eating, no nothing. Just sleep, sit, and reminisce, chained to the wall. But it was _nothing_ compared to the feeling she got when she thought about Inuyasha.

She knew he hated her whole being by now. But that wasn't fair. Naraku deceived them, deceived them both But…part of it, she hated to admit _was _her fault. She was also to blame. If she really didn't have anything to do with it, and if it truly was just Naraku's deception, she wouldn't have fallen. She would still be in Heaven, or on Earth with Inuyasha. She would still be loved by him. But most of all, she wouldn't be stuck here in this God-forsaken place. Yes…she was also to blame.

That was not him when she saw a fake Inuyasha cheating on her. But she didn't know, and rage spread within her at the sight. She had thought it was the real Inuyasha at the time. And because of that, she had accused and attacked him. She killed the girl she saw him with first. Anger spreading like a deadly disease through her body, and finally, through her heart. Rage, hatred, and betrayal. All mixed together and drove her to do what she did. And she was planning to kill him too.

Naraku. He was the only one she _thought_ was there for her during her hardship. He said the only was to heal the pain was to kill Inuyasha. So she took her weapon and she sought Inuyasha. Of course, the only types of weapons that could harm or maim an angel or devil alike were godly-weapons, weapons that belonged to them only. No human weapon could ever hope to hurt a godly being.

Right when her mind and body had been tainted, she had fallen. But at that time, she didn't care, she wanted revenge. She went to him when he least expected it and she injured him badly. She was about to strike the final blow too, that was, if Hell hadn't pulled her into its depths.

Naraku, he that lusted for her, he that tricked her, he that deceived her, that piece of shit…he actually had the nerve to laugh at what she's done and tell her how naïve she was. He confessed to her his plan to pull her and Inuyasha apart.

Right when he admitted it was his doing, Kikyo's heart cracked into a million pieces. She felt humiliated, ashamed, and most of all, grief of what she's done to Inuyasha. For sure, Inuyasha could never find the heart to love her again. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave her. What's done is done. Such a waste.

'_Inuyasha…I'm sorry…please be alright.'_

. 

xOxO

. 

They got to the parking lot of the carnival. It wasn't long before Inuyasha found a parking space. As soon as he was able to park the car, he shut off the engine and turned to face her. Kagome was sound asleep, snuggled in his jacket. Inuyasha smiled at this, the sight of her like this actually made him feel…good. She looked angelic, and then and there, with her eyes closed, she looked exactly like Kikyo. His heart jabbed, and that warm feeling disappeared in an instant.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, realizing they've stopped. That's where all the similarities ended. Her eyes were light brown and they held a shine in them. Kikyo's were darker, and although she held that aura, that glow all angels had, her eyes were dull.

"Hey sleepyhead. We're here."

Kagome smiled at this. He spoke gently to her just now. He was so different. Last night, and even just a little earlier, he'd been such a jack-ass. Now, he took her by surprise. How did this grump-miser turn into a boy-charm?

For Inuyasha, his heart warmed again at her smile, a smile that held so many promises of happiness. _'So different…yet, still, so the same.' _He hadn't felt like this since Kikyo was with him... _'Damn. Get you head together.' _Inuyasha scolded himself. _'No. I can't fall for the same mistake.' _Turning his heart cold again, he asked her, "What are you smiling at?"

Kagome's smile faltered. What? She didn't get him. Didn't he just…wasn't he just…oh never mind…"What is WITH YOU?!" she yelled through gritted teeth, getting out of the car and slamming the door as hard as she could. Damn him! How could he change from the sweetest boy charm she could imagine to the usual salty-ass jerk again? In the record time span of a millisecond?!

"Oi, Bitch!!! WTF is your problem?! You can't just slam my door like that!" Inuyasha yelled after her. Closing his door and locking his car, he ran up to her side. Kagome made no signs of slowing down or even giving him her attention. "Oi, will you hold up?" Seeing that she didn't stop at all or even give a hint, he stepped in front of her. This stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you know how much that car costs?!" he all but screamed at her.

"Well…maybe instead of spending all that money on a nice expensive car like that, you should've spent it to get yourself a heart!!" Kagome retorted, glaring up at him. Inuyasha glared back with just as much heat. He couldn't find the words to say. "Why you---"

"Oh, and while you're at it…" she cut him off, "…you should get a brain, too." Kagome side stepped and continued walking. She only took one step before she was abruptedly twisted around to face an angry Inuyasha.

He had grabbed her forearms with enough force to keep her from struggling out, but not enough for it to hurt. He growled and brought their faces centimeters apart. His golden orbs bore holes into her soul. She stared at him, trying to match his expression. His hand slid a little further up her arm in dominance. She shivered at the contact. Unable to handle his intense gaze, Kagome turned her head so that her cheek faced him, although that look of defiance was still plastered to her face. He brought his head closer, breathing on her face. "You wanna say that again, _wench_? Because I didn't hear you the first time." He growled low, his voice dripping venom, his breath tickling her ear.

Chills ran up and down Kagome's spine. She hated him, she hated his guts, she hated his rotten attitude, his cocky tone, she hated this bad-mouth, testosterone driven bastard. So how is it he could make her feel like this? No. She couldn't…she wouldn't give in. She was not going to let him faze her.

"I said…GET.A.HEART asshole." She turned her head to look at him, not realizing exactly how close he was, and ended up brushing her lips against his.

A jolt was passed between their lips and they quickly pulled away. Looking at each other with questionable faces, they both touched their lips.

"What just…" Inuyasha started.

"…happened?" Kagome finished.

"Wow. We put you two in a car together for one trip and look what happens!! You two fight and make up like a married couple." Miroku said from his seat on the hood of his car. He and Sango were both perched on there, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive.

"No, wait…not exactly." Sango countered. They sure do fight like a married couple, but in order to make up like one, a kiss may be just needed." Sango winked at Kagome, making her turn into a tomato.

"Or…maybe just act casual for now, and get a little punishment later, you know, some sensual healing." Miroku added in, wiggling his eyebrows. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. But Miroku's triumph was shortly lived before Sango knocked him on the head along with Inuyasha.

Kagome interrupted. "How long have you guys been watching?!"

"Long enough." Sango replied.

"C'mon." Miroku said, recovering, although still rubbing his head. "We're late as it is." He hopped off his car, offering his hand to Sango, which she took. He draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the entrance gate. "Houshi…" she said in a warning tone.

"Sango, love, we're on a date remember? I have the right."

"Not if I break your arm."

Miroku just kept smiling, unfazed. He was used to her threats by now, and yet, it attracted him even more. Yep. He liked them feisty. But Sango wasn't just a girl to him. She wasn't just a play thing. Sango was Sango. She was beautiful and had a feisty attitude to boot. He…loved her. Chuckling, he retracted his arm, only to bring it down to hold her hand. Sango smiled and closed her hand around his. No matter how much she hated to admit it, Sango was head over heels for him. Miroku smirked, knowing he had won this battle.

"Now there's a sight you don't see everyday." Inuyasha said all of a sudden, making Kagome jump. She then looked at the couple walking away. Kagome felt nostalgic. She longed for someone too. Someone who'd be sweet at times and protective when he needs to be. Surprisingly though, she wasn't longing for Kouga when she thought that.

"C'mon." Inuyasha said, waiting for her to follow him. Kagome obliged and they walked towards the gate together, though they stayed a good seven feet apart.

"Alright." They heard Miroku say when they got near the entrance. "I want admission for four please?" Miroku told the employee in the entrance booth. Miroku paid for the tickets and the worker slipped the tickets under the glass divider and let them through. Miroku took them and handed them out to each person. Walking up the aisle to another employee that held the line, they all gave them him their tickets. He unhooked the wire and opened the doors, revealing the amusement park they were all there for.

"Kay, Taisho. I paid for the admission tickets because I chose this place to take Sango, dragging you guys along." He said, pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. "But…from here on out, the rides, you pay for kay buddy?" Miroku said quickly walking away, dragging Sango behind him.

"HEY! You come back here ASSHOLE!!!" Inuyasha screamed to Miroku's back. A kid who was passing by quickly turned to look at him. Inuyasha noticed this and turned to look at him too. "What are you looking at?"

"Mommy told me that you shouldn't say bad words." The kid replied, unperturbed.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, a vein popping in his head.

"And why is your hair white? Are you that old?" the boy drawled on. A tick had begun under Inuyasha's left eye. "And what about your eyes? Why is it…is it…" the boy couldn't find the right color…or at least, haven't learned it yet. "…a pretty color?"

Kagome did wonder about those things too. Was he a foreigner? He looked…Asian enough. Must be half.

"You brat---!!"

"Uh…Taisho, leave the kid alone, okay?" Kagome scolded gently, trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"Hi, pretty lady." The kid said, looking up at Kagome. "My name's Shippo. What's yours?" he asked innocently. "None of your---"

"Kagome." She said, interrupting Inuyasha. "Are you lost or something, Shippo?"

"Nah. My mom's right there getting more ride tickets." He pointed to a lady at the ticket station.

"Oh, I see. Well, don't stray too far from your mom okay? Or you might wind up lost. We wouldn't want that to happen." Kagome said with a smile.

Shippo smiled too. "I like you. You're pretty and nice."

Kagome blushed a bit while Inuyasha scoffed. "Uh…um. Thanks. I'm glad you think so. You're awfully cute yourself."

Shippo beamed. "So what's a nice lady like you doing with a meanie like him." He asked pointing at Inuyasha. "You're too nice for him to be your boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome retorted in unison. "O-oh…h-he's not m-m-my---"

"That's ok. I'm glad you're with him. Only a kind hearted person can change the heart of a bully. That's what my mom said."

"B-but…he's not my…" Kagome stammered.

"Shippo!!!"

"Coming Mom!" he called back, then turned around again to face the young blushing couple. "Sorry, but I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Ms. Kagome, and…Ms. Kagome's boyfriend." Shippo said, waving back at them before running to his mom.

"Why that, little---" Inuyasha started…it was evident that more veins had popped.

"Uh…Taisho? Are you that mad that the kid thought we were a…couple?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her face was curious, but her eyes held what looked like hurt. He scoffed and stood up straight again, crossing his arms. "Keh. Don't be stupid woman. I'm only mad because he told me what I could and couldn't say. If only he were a few years older…"

"Oh…"

Inuyasha turned to her. She was looking at the ground. Sighing, and knowing he probably set off some female hormone, he grabbed her hand and led her to the ticket station. "Hey." He called over one of the employees. "Yes sir?"

"I want two unlimited wristbands for the night."

"Alright." The employee handed Inuyasha the wristbands. Kagome took out her wallet and made an attempt to pay for it. "Put that away!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Taisho, I can pay for myself." She argued.

"Sure you can. But I'm the male and I'm paying."

"You aren't my boyfriend." Kagome said coldly. She was hurt by his earlier words, although she didn't know why.

Inuyasha heard the ice in her voice, but continued arguing anyway. "Yeah, but _we're _on a _date_. Me and you."

"It's just a double date. It isn't even a real date."

"So? It's still a date."

"…Fine." She gave up, walking away.

"Finally." Inuyasha sighed, handing the employee the money. "Sorry about that. Girlfriend you know. PMSing." He lied. The employee nodded in understanding. "No problem. I got a girlfriend that acts the same."

Inuyasha smirked and walked away, going after Kagome. "Here." He said, handing her the wristband.

Kagome thought about not taking it. But that would be so rude, and that wasn't her style, so she took it from him.

"Aren't you gonna wrap it around your wrist? Cuz you know, that's what it's for, a _wristband_?"

"I know what it's for. I'm not an idiot." She said, wrapping it around her wrist.

"Hey! Why are you being so…so damn cold now?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing her arm so she'd face him.

"Don't start this again."

"Oh, so you're acting this way because of what happened in the parking lot?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Omg. NO! Gosh, just drop it."

"Damn, wench, just tell me!!"

"Frikk!!! Damn you!!!! You're so…so…INSUFFERABLE!!!" Kagome yelled back, losing it little by little. "I said drop the subject! This is how I always act, damnit!!!"

"NO, I'm not going to drop it and you don't always act like this!!!"

"URGH!!!" Kagome couldn't stand him anymore. She stomped off in the other direction, planning to go as far away as possible from him. _'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM…' _she chanted in her head.

Inuyasha just watched her stomp off. "Keh. Fine. If she wants to be that way, then fuck her." He stomped off in the other direction, though a feeling in his gut was eating at him to make him go after her. _'You shouldn't let her walk away like that.' _

'_And why the hell not?!'_

His angel side and his devil side were battling again. Fuck. This is like one of those sick little cartoons where a tiny, miniature angel and devil appear on either side of the human's shoulder, telling the human what's wrong and what's right. Except for Inuyasha, it was true, without the miniatures of course. But his mind would constantly battle when making decisions.

'_Because. She's young, beautiful, and she's all alone in an amusement park.'_

'_And?! POINT BEING?!'_

'_Hello? Think, you stupid idiot! She could get kidnapped or raped or both.'_

'_So? SHE stomped off. Not ME.'_

'_And so, you'd let some bastard do that to her, even if you don't like her, just because you're mad?'_

Inuyasha stopped walking. In arguments like this, his good side always won. When it came to innocents, Inuyasha didn't know why, but he'd always take the better decision…unless of course they were getting what was coming to them. Growling, Inuyasha turned and ran in the direction Kagome stomped off to.

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome was fuming! She was sooooo mad. She swore, if she saw him again and she didn't cool down yet, she'd slice him into mince meat with her own two hands. What was she thinking? That stupid, insensitive, baboon-faced, cocky, stubborn, idiotic, infuriating, grumpy jerk could _never_, I repeat, _never_ ever ever _ever_ be boyfriend material.

Argh!!! She was losing her mind! Stupid, stupid jerk. Stopping in her tracks, she tilted her head to release a very frustrated scream, one that sounded abnormally inhuman. The crowd around stopped to look at her, but she didn't care. Where the heck was Sango and Miroku?! She wanted to go home already! _'Urgh! Why did I ever agree to this stupid double date? It was so fishy, yet I agreed to it. Why, why, why…?!' _She berated herself.

Finally bringing her head back down, she stared straight ahead, and guess who she sees that could make her day all better? That sweet, wonderful, lying, two timing, son of a bitch Kouga. And look. He was here with his girl…Ayame.

Sighing, Kagome turned her head away, decided to lean her arms on the railing that were just a few feet away.

Kouga turned his head and noticed Kagome standing a few meters away, leaning against the railing. "Aww, but Kouga, I really, really want to try that ride." Ayame whined.

Kouga looked at the girl tugging at his muscled arm. "Alright Ayame. You can go."

"No, I meant I wanted you to come with."

"Umm…babe, you try the first ride by yourself, kay? And if it's good, then I'll go on with you for your second try."

"Alright!" Ayame said happily and went to try the ride. As soon as she got on, Kouga waited until she couldn't see him anymore. He walked over to where Kagome stood.

"Hey!" he called.

Kagome jumped a little but didn't show it. She knew who it was. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around, she kept a cold look on her face. "Hey yourself."

"So…what brings you here?"

Kagome hesitated a moment. "Just here with a few friends, that's all."

"So then…why are you alone?"

Kagome turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Why are _you _alone?" she countered. Kouga knew she was talking about Ayame.

"Aww, come on babe, don't be like that." He said, stepping closer.

"Don't call me babe. You have no right to call me that, you piece of filth." Kagome replied, her voice becoming colder.

"Kagome. Beautiful, beautiful Kagome. Don't be so harsh. I made a mistake of letting you go. And now, I regret it dearly."

"Oh please." Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued. "Go cry me a river."

"If that's what it'll take to get you back, baby I will." Kouga said, finally embracing Kagome and trying to force a kiss on her.

"Eww…Kouga! Get off!!" Kagome struggled greatly. Her voice was muffled from all the noise of the rides and the screams. People that passed by thought they were just in a lover's embrace, and those who saw more detail thought she was just playing hard to get. Kagome's attempts of escapes failed, but she never stopped none the less.

"Kouga!! Get off of me!!" Kagome screamed a little louder.

Suddenly, Kouga was ripped away from her and Kagome found herself wrapped in two strong, well-built, and protective arms. She looked up, and she was surprised, yet all the while relieved to find it was Inuyasha. "You heard her."

"Fuck off." Kouga said blankly, not paying Inuyasha any attention.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked calmly, placing Kagome protectively behind him. "But I think you're the one who needs to 'fuck off.'" He clenched his fists.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kouga asked back incredulously.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But you're not getting near her."

Kouga went into a fighting stance and swung his fist at Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha just side-stepped and that threw Kouga off balance. "Why you---" Kouga aimed again at Inuyasha's body, but Inuyasha easily caught his fist and twisted his arm behind him, putting Kouga in pain.

"Like I said…" Inuyasha whispered into Kouga's ear so that only he could hear. "…stay the FUCK away from HER." Inuyasha then released him. Kouga staggered back a bit, before composing himself. He turned to Kagome. "I'll be back for you, Kagome." Then he turned to Inuyasha. "And you…won't be so lucky next time." He threatened, walking away.

"Pshh. Says the guy who just got his ass kicked." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. He looked up to Kagome…or at least, where she should've been. Frikk. Where'd she go now? Stupid woman. He searched for her among the crowd of people around him. In that short time, she couldn't have gone far.

Looking around more frantically, Inuyasha spotted her in a line in front of the Ferris Wheel. "Stupid girl." He ran towards her, but before he could reach her, she went in.

"Urgh!!!"

. 

xOxO

. 

"Grr…how dare Kagome refuse me!!" Kouga grunted under his breath.

"What was that?" His girlfriend asked, still slurping her drink.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You don't sound sure."

"Damnit! Ayame! I said I'm sure!" Kouga screamed, taking her drink and tossing it behind him.

"Hey I was drinking that!" she argued.

"Whatever. Let's go home." Kouga said, leading her away to his car. Little did he know, the drink landed right on top the controls of the Ferris Wheel, the liquid spilling and hay-wiring the machine.

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome was halfway through the Ferris Wheel ride. This was her favorite ride…especially when she had to think. And right now, she had a lot to think. Think about herself, think about her situation, and most of all, think about Kouga. How dare he have the nerve to come up to her and do THAT…and his girlfriend was probably not to far either. Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts though when the whole Ferris Wheel shook.

From below, Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. The Ferris Wheel had stopped and the lights were reacting crazy, no longer in patterns but in broken pieces. The whole machine shook. He looked to where the mechanics were fighting by the Wheel controls. He jogged to them and asked, "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"Some kid threw this on here…" one of them spoke, holding the now empty cup. "The liquid spilled all over and now, we're still trying to fix this. But we don't know how much time we have before something else goes wrong."

"What do you mean 'before something else goes wrong?'" Inuyasha asked, worry laced his voice.

"The reason this Ferris Wheel is so flexible is because electricity uses magnetism to hold the carts up, not solid metal. If the electricity runs out, then the carts will fall."

"WHAT?!"

"Hopefully, we can get this thing working again. But if we don't, the carts will start falling one by one, starting from the top."

Inuyasha slapped his head in frustration. "Urgh! You bakas!!! You guys didn't think about accidents like this before you actually built the machine?!"

"Hey! We didn't build it." But Inuyasha was long gone. He knew Kagome was in that top cart…and honestly, it scared him. He had to find Miroku. He was good with this kind of stuff. But he needed to find him fast…otherwise…

"Taisho!" Miroku called. Oh luck. "Miroku!"

"What the hell is going on? One minute, the Ferris Wheel is all good, and then the next, we see it shake. What's going on?"

"You gotta come with me. You gotta fix that damned broken control box of the Ferris Wheel, otherwise all those people will die!"

Miroku's face held shock while Sango's went into realization. "I-is Kagome in there?" A grim look from Inuyasha told her everything. She turned to Miroku. "Miroku…go!" He nodded his head and followed Inuyasha to the control panel.

Sango looked up. "Please be alright."

. 

Inuyasha and Miroku reached the panel. "Listen Miroku, you fix this, and I'll go and save her."

"No wait!" Miroku said turning around in an instant. "Others may not see you, but you will sure expose yourself to her."

"I have no choice!"

"No Inuyasha!!"

"It can't be helped Miroku! Do you want her to die?!"

Miroku closed his mouth. He breathed in deeply. "Go." Inuyasha smiled and turned. "Hey!" Inuyasha looked back. Miroku faltered a bit. "Be careful. You don't want anyone other than her to see you."

"Don't worry. I'm Inuyasha. What could possibly go wrong?" he asked cockily before running off.

"Crazy idiot…" Miroku smiled and turned to go help fix the controls.

. 

Kagome could feel her cart rocking. What the hell happened? She opened a window and looked down… "Oh gosh…" It was a LONG way down. She pulled herself back in. Just then, one side of her cart lost its magnetism and the cart rocked dangerously. Kagome screamed with all her might.

"KAGOME!!!"

She heard her name being called through the silence of the crowd. Daring to look back out the window, she spotted Taisho far, far below.

"Taisho!!"

"KAGOME!!!"

He said her name…for the first time, he actually said her name. Her cart was slipping down slowly, she could feel it, the whole cart was slowly losing its magnetism. Tears started to fall unconciously. "Taisho…" she said softly, looking to the spot he was once in. Where'd he go?

Kagome gave up and leaned against her seat. This was the worst…and somewhat best date she's been on. Too bad it had to end like this. Then, without warning, the cart lost complete connection with the Ferris Wheel and it started plummeting to the ground.

Her tears came out bigger, no longer able to hold anything back.

"KAGOME!!!"


	9. Missing Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does

A/N: Sorry for the very late update guys. My baby sis came down with a fever, so evidently, the past week revolved around her. Anyways, please forgive me, and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting.

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Nine: Missing Piece**

. x

. O

Time had slowed down. Actually, it seemed like it had stopped. Kagome felt it when she realized her cart had started to tumble towards her demise. The cart was tilted to its side now, resulting in her lying on her back.

Suddenly, the cart door across her was forced open with inhuman strength.

Kagome thought she was imagining things. Maybe life was flashing through her eyes. Maybe she was just losing her sanity because of her current situation and panic. She had no idea what was going on, but she swore she was looking at Taisho, gripping the door frame, looking down at her.

He smiled that cocky smile and that mischievous light was in his eyes. His silver hair danced around him in a manner that made it seem like it was floating, creating a dreamy aura. Right then and there, he looked like her shining angel. What Kagome didn't know was how true that statement was.

"Are you just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna get up and hold on?"

Kagome was too dumbfounded to even move. She was frozen. Inuyasha sighed. "Guess I'll have to get you myself."

He let go of the frame and thumped down next to her lying figure. Bending down, he scooped her up. He chuckled. "Wow. You really aren't as heavy as you look."

Kagome frowned and had the urge to whap him on his arm. "Taisho…what's going on?"

That's when she saw it; something spread out behind him. Now Kagome was sure she was losing it. She swore she was looking at what looked like…**wings**. What the hell is Taisho? And aren't they supposed to be falling? Speaking of that, how far were they now from the ground? Wtf is going on? Millions of questions were bombarding Kagome's head. But she couldn't concentrate on that. They had to get out now, if that was even possible, and ask questions later. But…still. She squirmed in his grip. She looked out the window of the cart and wanted to scream.

"Stop moving…I might end up dropping you."

Kagome tensed and looked up at him, a questioning fear apparent on her face.

"Kagome…" he said her name again. "…trust me."

No sooner had he spoken those words were they out of the cart and in the sky.

"T…taisho…?" she said nervously.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, just hold on tight."

Kagome obliged and held on. Looking down, her stomach almost lurched. They were so high up. _'I'm going to die.'_ It was somewhat funny, but she noticed she had been thinking that thought a whole lot recently. Kagome held on even tighter, clinging to him like he was her lifeline.

She noticed time had _literally_ stopped. She really wasn't imagining the absence of motion earlier in that cart. Time had really stopped.

Taking in the scene before her eyes, she noticed the cart she was in had frozen in mid-air. The Ferris Wheel was at a complete stop, not even the other carts rocked. The lights weren't flashing like crazy, rather, they stayed either on or off. The other rides in the park were at a halt. No one in the crowd moved, their faces all looked up at the Ferris Wheel with fear, suspense, and anticipation.

Inuyasha flew down to where the controls were located. Landing back down to earth, he walked over to Miroku with Kagome still in his arms.

"Oi! Miroku!"

"Inu---I mean, Taisho." Miroku quickly corrected himself, looking somewhat warily at Kagome. "I finally got it fixed."

"Good."

Kagome looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. She was too stunned to notice Miroku's little slip up. Fear mixed with confusion was felt stronger than anything else. She tried wiggling out of Inuyasha's arms, but his grip only tightened, preventing her from doing so.

Why did she feel so lightheaded all of a sudden? She felt sort of…weak. Giving up her struggles, she obediently rested against Inuyasha. "Wh---what's going on…?" she managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Wow. I was wondering how long she'd be able to stay conscious." Inuyasha said.

Humans weren't supposed to be able to handle being conscious for a long period of time while time had stopped. Unlike devils and angels, humans were bound to time. Their souls, their lives, their entire beings revolved around it.

"YOU IDIOT!! You know we're not supposed to mess with time! Unless the Most High gives you the go ahead, you're not supposed to do smack!" Miroku yelled once he was sure Kagome was knocked out.

"What would you have had me do?! Just sit back and watch her die?!"

"I thought you were gonna go up, get her out of there, and get back somewhere down here while the cart is falling! Not stop time!"

"I had no choice! I wouldn't have had the time to do all that! She would've died if I didn't!" Inuyasha argued.

"URGH!!" Miroku groaned in frustration. "Inuyasha…" he started sternly. "…you know how much trouble we're going to be in…right?"

"Correction. How much trouble _I'm _going to be in…you aren't part of this Miroku. You have no fault for anything that's happened."

"Don't be silly. This is as much my fault as it is yours! I'm not going to cower in the shadows and let you take the blame! If I hadn't taken you guys here, then none of this would've happened."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku, give it a rest. How were you supposed to know that the stupid Ferris Wheel was gonna malfunction and give out? We're only devils…and half devils, Miroku. We can't predict the future like some of our higher ups can." He reasoned. "Stop acting like a girl."

"I'm not acting like a girl! And it is my fault…somewhat."

"Omg…" Inuyasha said, wanting to smack his forehead in frustration, but found that it was impossible with his only two hands being occupied. "You taking us here only led up to the events. Stopping time was my idea. Not yours!" Inuyasha growled in irritation. Geez…Miroku really didn't know when to give up did he?

Miroku backed down and eyed Kagome. "What are you gonna do with her?"

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. "I'm taking her home."

"What?! Aren't you going to explain anything to her?! She's already seen you! Seen…all of this!" Miroku reasoned, extending his arm out at the time-frozen scene to emphasize his point. "She's seen too much."

"It's better if I take her home."

Miroku faltered a bit. Inuyasha didn't even sound angry…just reasonable. Sighing, he obliged to Inuyasha. "Alright."

Inuyasha looked up at him with a hint of surprise. "Huh?"

"I said, alright. Get outta here. I'll fix this mess up and you get her home." Miroku said, turning away.

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks." With that, he flew away towards Kagome's apartment.

Miroku smirked, although inside, he was anxious about what he knew was soon to come. Heaven and Hell weren't going to be too happy about this, that's for sure.

Spreading his jet black wings, he flew up to the falling cart and set it back into place. Once it was set into place, he landed back down to the controls. He turned the power back on so that the electricity surged back into the machine, preventing anymore carts from getting knocked out of place.

Looking at the humans in the carts and the crowd on the ground, including Sango, he used his power to wipe out their memory of a malfunctioning Ferris Wheel. Everything was set.

Once he decided it was safe, Miroku started time again. Everyone found themselves looking at the Ferris Wheel, feeling somewhat unnerved and anxious, but not knowing why. As soon as they snapped out of their state, they went on about their business.

"Miroku!"

Miroku turned to see a very beautiful woman running to him. "What happened?"

"What do you mean my dear?" Miroku said calmly.

"One second, I was with you, the next, I find myself looking up the Ferris Wheel, scared out of my wits. Then I notice you're gone."

Miroku smiled at her. "You must be tired, honey. You wanna go home?"

"But…what about Kagome and Taisho?" Sango asked.

"I just met up with them. They're having a blast. We decided that since we both took separate cars, we can just go home at different times." Miroku said. He wasn't exactly lying, he just wasn't telling the truth either. He did just meet up with them. They are "having a blast"…in a very twisted, awkward way. And they did decide to go home at different times.

Sango frowned for a second. "Hmph. Some friends they are…they could at least spend a little time with us."

"Nah. They're having fun. And I think they're warming up to each other."

"…still." Sango argued.

Miroku sighed. He knew what Inuyasha was up to…that meant that he had to do the same to Sango. "Sango, my love, come here for a second."

Sango took a cautioned step towards him. Miroku took a hold of her arm and led her towards a more deserted area. "Miroku…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…but I have to do this."

Before Sango could utter another word, Miroku whispered words in her ear. Sango's eyes slid closed halfway in a trance. They stood like that for a few minutes. When Miroku stopped, Sango's eyes fluttered completely shut then slowly opened again.

"Sango…who is Taisho?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked up at him with confused eyes. "Who?"

xOxO

Inuyasha finally got to her apartment, landing on her little balcony outside. Skillfully opening the locked sliding door, Inuyasha walked over to her bed and carefully set Kagome down. He straightened and sighed. Looking around the room, Inuyasha breathed in her smell. It was all over her apartment.

Kagome made a small sound in her sleep, catching the attention of the hybrid. Looking down, Inuyasha smiled at the glowing girl. The moonlight bounced off her body, the loosened blankets around her made her look serene. Her sleeping face…so contented. Settling down next to her, Inuyasha watched her face as she dreamt.

Kagome slightly parted her lips then, and Inuyasha had to restrain himself from kissing her. He caressed her cheek instead.

"I have to go. Everything that happened tonight…was a dream." Inuyasha was struggling with his words. "When you wake up tomorrow, you'll forget everything. Forget the ride, forget the danger, forget the date, and most of all…forget me." As he said this, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a jab in his chest, attacking his heart…he didn't understand. But instead of trying to find out why, he brushed it off.

Looking at her, he also noticed her face contorted in what looked like pain.

"Don't worry though." He continued, looking away. "You might forget me, but I'll… never forget _you_."

He got up then, unable to look at her without regretting what he just did. Tomorrow morning, she won't remember a thing about him. He would just be a lost memory, never to be remembered. Little did he know, one feather fell from his wings and onto her bed.

Walking to the sliding door, he took one last glance at her. She had a smile now on her face. Inuyasha was amused at how easily her moods could change…even when she's dreaming. Turning his head back in the direction he was facing, Inuyasha walked out onto her balcony once again. He looked up at the crescent moon, so beautiful…like her. Spreading out his silver wings, he ascended into the night sky, going back to the amusement park for his car.

Inuyasha was leaving her. They weren't meant to cross paths anyways. Still, Inuyasha couldn't help but remember her smiling face. _'You smile…even in your sleep.'_

xOxO

Miroku dropped Sango off to her apartment. They both said goodbye. Miroku waited until Sango was safely in the apartment building before speeding off to Inuyasha's mansion. They had a lot to talk about tonight.

Miroku reached the enormous garage that held all of Inuyasha's cars in check. Parking into the spot Inuyasha had saved for him, he turned off the engine and got out. He walked to the front doors of the mansion and went inside.

A few minutes passed when he finally reached the huge living room Inuyasha was currently sulking in. "Why the long face?"

"…Shut up…" Inuyasha responded blankly. He was staring off into space. His eyebrows didn't even tilted in their usual angry curve. They were just straight and…blank.

Miroku went over to sit next to his best friend, excusing the rude statement he just made. Inuyasha's mind was sort of blank. Nothing was really registering through it. He just felt…lost. Miroku completely understood what was going on…even if Inuyasha didn't. Knowing that Inuyasha probably just needed a little time to himself right now, Miroku just kept quiet, but stayed where he was.

It was times like this that Inuyasha remembered why he was such good friends with Miroku. Although Miroku was a lot to handle at times with his perverted ways, he was also very good at being a friend. He could read Inuyasha pretty easily, he always knew what to say at certain times, he'd annoy him just to make his day amusing, yet he always knew where to draw the line. He knew when to push or pull, and he knew when to give in and when not to. After being such good friends for centuries, it would be no wonder. Then again, if it was anyone other than Miroku, it would've taken them forever to even get close to him.

Inuyasha sighed. They stayed seated in silence for a few minutes.

"I thought she doesn't mean anything to you." Miroku said, finally breaking the silence.

"What are you going on about? She _doesn't._" Inuyasha argued.

"Well…then why are you sulking about it now? And why'd you break one of the sacred rules for her if she didn't?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha said gruffly, his tone low with hidden emotion. "She doesn't mean anything to me. I would've done just about the same for anyone else."

Miroku sighed in a defeated manner. He knew damned well Inuyasha was lying, but he dismissed it anyways, deciding the half breed didn't want to prolong the topic. "I wiped out some of Sango's memory too."

Inuyasha turned his head to him. "You mean…you erased her memories of you?"

"No…I wiped out her memories of _you_. Knowing what you were planning to do, I did the same to Sango, just to be on the safe side."

Inuyasha looked away again, staring at the wall across them. "Even if Sango remembers who I am, it wouldn't make a difference. Kagome's memories are completely erased. There's no chance of them resurfacing. Kagome and I…have never met, nor will we ever."

"Pshh…don't talk like that. If you really want to be with her, then just re-introduce yourselves. You don't have to stay out of her path forever. And what do you mean it wouldn't matter if Sango still remembered?"

"First of all, I _don't_ want to be with her. And after what happened tonight, we _shouldn't_ meet again…ever. And second, even if Sango mentioned me to Kagome, Kagome would never remember. Sango would probably think that Kagome just hated me to the point where she'd rather pretend she doesn't know me. Then after that, she'll drop the subject."

Miroku's eyebrow quirked up. "Now that…is just stupid."

"Hey, it could work." Inuyasha said impassively. "Besides, like I've said for the millionth time…Kagome will NEVER remember. No matter how much Sango will try to convince Kagome that I exist, Kagome will never believe it. So thanks for doing me a grand favor and saving me the trouble with Sango."

"You're, uh, welcome? But you know, you shouldn't keep all those emotions trapped inside, you should let it out---"

"I'm fine, damnit!!" Inuyasha got up from his seat and headed towards the large floor-to-ceiling windows to look out at the now pouring rain.

Sighing again, Miroku, too, got up. He turned to leave, but before he walked away, he spoke. "Inuyasha, if you truly feel the way you do, then stop sulking about it. You should be more concerned with what's to come." And with that, Miroku walked to his usual room.

Inuyasha was left alone with his thoughts. _'Stupid, stupid date…stupid Miroku, stupid Ferris Wheel, stupid rules…stupid woman.'_

Lightning flashed throughout the sky. This was great. The sky matched his own mood right now. It was either sympathizing with him…or mocking him. Either way, it was being irritating.

Growling, he went to lie down on his couch. This always seemed like the best place to think, and the best place to sleep. Sure there were seventy-six other soft, comfy beds in the mansion to sleep in, but nothing compared to his couch, the couch that once belonged to his parents.  
.

xOxO

The birds were chirping outside. The sunlight hit her eyes and spread throughout her room. The wind was blowing in and caressing her.

Opening her eyes, Kagome woke up to a beautiful morning. Getting up and stretching, she slipped on her fluffy puppy shoes and her robe and walked to her sliding door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. It worried her a bit, but she brushed it away. Opening the sliding door, Kagome walked out onto her balcony.

That's right. She had moved into this apartment and out of her shrine. Kagome sighed and leaned against the railing. It was still early, so the sun didn't beat down mercilessly on the earth. She smiled, despite the fact that right now, she was missing her gramps, her mom, and her bothersome little brother. She missed the comfort of the shrine. She missed looking out of her window, only to find her reverie, the Goshinboku. Yup. She missed that big old tree too. But that was okay. She wanted to start a new life too. It was time she did.

Kagome felt happy to be on her own. She was actually ecstatic about relying on herself…knowing she held a lot more freedom now. Knowing that her best friend lived in the same building made her giddy too.

But with all this happiness she was feeling now, why did she feel somewhat…empty? It wasn't nostalgia for her home, it was…a longing? Yeah, that's right, a longing…but for what? Kagome didn't understand this feeling, and the more she thought about it, the more she could feel her heart ripping.

Something was** missing**…and she knew it.

Frowning, she walked back into her apartment. _'Damn. Look at the state my bed is in!!'_ Kagome thought, looking down at what's supposed to be her 'bed'. _'What did I do last night?'_

Thinking back now, Kagome found she couldn't remember a thing! She panicked for a moment. Ok. She turned eighteen and…well, that night was somewhat blurry. Shit! Okay, wait…uh, she moved here just…yesterday was it? And she unpacked her stuff with Sango and…and…she couldn't remember any further. What the hell was going on?

Kagome tried remembering again. Her phone suddenly rang, making her jump. Walking over to it, she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome! Guess who?"_

"Sango! What's up?"

"_Oh…I don't know. It's just that, well I got my paycheck today and…"_

"And what?"

"_Hard work comes with a paycheck, and with a paycheck comes…"_

"SHOPPING!!" Kagome finished excitedly. Of course, being the girly-girl of the two, Kagome _loved _shopping than almost anything else.

"_Haha. Calm down, honey. I'll be there to pick you up at 10. See ya!"_

"Kay. Thanks Sango. I'll see ya too."

They both hung up. Kagome glanced up at the clock. It was only 8:30. Deciding she should start getting ready so that she could take her sweet time, Kagome started by making her bed. She completely forgot what she was just doing before the call.

Lifting up one side of her sheets, Kagome raised it and flicked it in a wave motion. A feather that was resting on it flew up before landing on the floor. After making her bed, Kagome walked to where her bathroom was and took a shower.

A breeze entered her apartment just then, coming in through the open sliding door. It ruffled a few loose papers here and there and made her curtains flutter.

Just before it died, it made a single feather on the floor slide under her bed.

. x

. O

. x

. O

* * *

Haha…I hope you guys like this one!! Please review!! Oh, and I almost forgot, thanks to everybody who did review for the past chapters. Majahh lovin to you all!! 

--Island Honey


	10. Can't Remember Can't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the very late update, but if you look at my home page, it explains why.

Oh, and to clear up a few things for those who have been asking, Inuyasha and Miroku have angel-like wings. And no, this story isn't ending yet…so don't worry. I estimated it to have maybe like, twenty-something chapters before it ends. So anyways, enjoy!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Ten: Can't Remember…Can't Forget**

. x

. O

His stomach churned, his chest had trouble breathing right…he had trouble feeling right. The sun was shining now, completely opposite to the rain on that fateful night. The light spilled in through the windows, into the room, and reached his eyes. Inuyasha groaned, squinting to try and block some of it out. The room didn't look as solemn as it usually did.

It's been five days. Inuyasha thought back to what happened.

_--Flashback—_

_Lightning and thunder stormed and clashed. He couldn't feel any worst than he did now. How could he have been so stupid?! If only he hadn't let her stomp off, if only he'd been there sooner, if only he hadn't let her on, she'd still be safe and…she'd still remember him._

_He was now staring out into the darkness of the window, watching the rain fall as lightning lit up the sky._

_Another earsplitting thunder shook the earth as Inuyasha suddenly felt another presence behind him, and it wasn't Miroku. "So…what is it this time?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Inuyasha…so you knew I would come for you."_

"_Of course. I'm not stupid."_

"_Yes indeed. Not stupid…but definitely foolish."_

_He sighed. "Just get on with it. I don't have all century, you know." _

_The other presence smirked. "Be thankful to God and his angels that this time…we're letting you go."_

_His eyes widened a bit and he turned around. Working his mouth for a second, he found the words to say. "What? Why?"_

"_When we held the meeting to see what we would do to you, we were this close to being able to having our way. You were basically on the tight end of the rope. But the problem was, Heaven wouldn't let us do anything because of one little thing: You didn't break any rules for your own selfish reasons. You broke the rules…to save a mortal…a whole bunch of useless mortals in fact. Stupid and foolish."_

_Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "So I'm off the hook?"_

"_For now. So don't get cocky." The other presence turned to leave. Before he vanished though, he said one last thing. "Next time, you won't be so lucky, so watch out…little brother."_

_--End of Flashback--_

Inuyasha sat up and slouched. He wasn't planning on doing anything today, so he decided to stay exactly where he was.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" Miroku piped from the doorway. There was no response from the hybrid as he continued staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. "You want some breakfast?" Miroku continued, already used to Inuyasha's moods.

Inuyasha stayed quiet. He wanted to be left alone, so he figured Miroku would go away if he didn't say anything.

Once again, Miroku was greeted with nothing but silence. But he wasn't going to let that faze him. He wasn't going to give up today.

After about a minute when Inuyasha didn't hear anything, he turned his head slightly to look at the doorway, expecting it to be empty, only to find Miroku still standing there with a lop-sided grin.

"…No." Inuyasha finally said.

"You sure? I made eggs and bacon! Everything a man…or a devil…needs for breakfast."

Inuyasha silently sighed. "We don't need that crap. Only humans do."

"Yes, but it sure is tasty! Damn, you gotta admit, humans have exquisite and delectable taste." Miroku tempted. "C'mon. You haven't done anything but sulk and mope for the past five days…come and eat with your best buddy, man."

Inuyasha sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. He gave in anyways. He stood up and walked pass Miroku to the kitchen where he could smell that usually mouth-watering smell. But ever since that night, his senses just didn't kick in like they used to. Usually, he would've been devouring Miroku's breakfast mercilessly, but now, he just didn't find the heart.

They both sat down at the huge, stretched-out table in the chandelier dining room. Miroku ate while watching Inuyasha play around with his food first before taking in small amounts, barely chewing.

Inuyasha's depression must have been contagious, because even Miroku felt a little down. Miroku stopped eating to watch Inuyasha. They both stayed like that for a few more minutes. No one had uttered a word since they began eating.

You know what…fuck being depressed. Miroku had the urge to rip his hair out. If Inuyasha stayed like this any longer, Miroku swore he was going to explode. "Inuyasha, we need to have a little heart-to-heart right now."

"I already told you, I don't swing that way Miroku." Inuyasha simply replied, not bothering to even look up at him.

"Urgh!! I'm serious, Inuyasha."

"I'm serious too."

Miroku took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright…this is about Kagome."

Inuyasha stopped chewing and put his fork down. He straightened and turned his head to give Miroku a sharp stare. "What about that wench?" he gruffly asked.

"I'm gonna be straight up and forward about this because I need some answers. On second thought, I think we BOTH need some answers. You've only known her for about a week, yet you're acting like you've lost the love of your life."

Inuyasha's stare only became harder as he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, I just don't get it. You've never been like this…not even what happened after…" Miroku paused, wondering if it'd be safe to continue. Still unsure, he took the chance and continued anyways. "…Kikyo."

Inuyasha abruptly stood up, his bangs hiding his eyes. Right about now, he wanted to strangle Miroku. "SHUT UP. You don't know shit about anything so I suggest you shut your trap before I do it for you." And with that, he began walking away.

Miroku was now angry. "Inuyasha, don't you fucking turn your back on me. Stop right there!"

Inuyasha pay him no heed and continued on his way out the door.

"If you're being man about this, then face your problems instead of run from them and at least listen to what I have to say." Miroku tried again. Inuyasha stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. He didn't even spare one backward glance. The only acknowledgement of him listening to Miroku was stopping in his tracks.

"First question: why are you so sulky about this?"

"Ain't it fucking obvious?"

"No."

"Because that bitch got me into a lot of trouble."

Miroku didn't believe a word he said, but continued anyways. "Then why'd you save her the way you did?"

"Argh. We've already been through this…I would've done just about the same had it been anyone else."

"…You wanna know what I think?" Miroku asked.

"What?"

"I think…you actually care about her."

Inuyasha tensed. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I think you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be reduced to a sulking, emotionless, sad excuse." Miroku pointed out. "Or is caring for her not even it? Do you like her?"

Inuyasha growled and turned to face Miroku. "Shut the FUCK up!!! I do not, have not, and will NEVER ever care for that wench, let alone like her! One of these days Miroku, I swear, your habit of putting your head into things that don't concern you will be the cause of your demise." Inuyasha turned around and stomped out of the room, making the chandelier shake.

Miroku sighed. He really hit a nerve there. At least now they both know the answer, if not, one of them. Main point is:

Inuyasha…is in love with her.

xOxO

Inuyasha had flown away from his mansion, aimlessly flying in the air. He'd been flying for who knows how long and his wings were getting tired. Deciding to take a short break before heading back, he landed on top one of the many buildings of Tokyo.

That short flying spree had calmed him down and cleared his mind about some things. He used to do this all the time he was a little kid, especially after his parents left him. Thinking back, he used to bruise and abuse his wings from all the flights he took on. Inuyasha smiled despite his current state.

Somehow, he ended up in the last place he wanted to be…on top of Kagome's apartment building. Sighing in irritation, Inuyasha flew off the building, glancing back at the balcony of her apartment.

He landed on a bench in a park next to the building. Making his wings disappear just in case he wasn't the only one around, he settled more comfortably and closed his eyes.

He sat there in complete peace for a few minutes. If only life could be more like this. His ears then picked up the sound of shuffling feet. His eyes shot open and he looked up. A woman was walking straight towards where he was sitting. Getting up as fast as he could, he spread his wings and flew off in the blink of an eye.

That was close.

xOxO

Kagome was out and about early, walking through the park. She was wearing sweats and a hoodie with her hands shoved in them. The birds were chirping, the sun was still lazily coming up, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Kagome smiled. No one but her was in the park at this hour. But that was alright. She liked it like that.

This little piece of heaven was conveniently located right across her apartment building.

She found an area of the park that had more trees than the rest. And it was formed like it encircled something. Following the path towards the trees, Kagome let her curiosity lead her.

Just then, she heard the flutter of wings. It made her jump, but only for a second. Through the trees that hid what laid ahead, Kagome swore she saw something silver. _'I didn't know there are silver-winged birds.' _She thought.

She reached the end of the path, only to find an empty, unoccupied bench. There were no birds and no signs of any other life. Sighing, she sat down on the bench. She was expecting it to be cold with the temperature of the morning atmosphere, but was surprised when she found that it was warm.

Brushing off the thought completely, she stretched her body over the entire bench and closed her eyes. _'Maybe the sun warmed it._' What a beautiful day. Nothing could bring her down now.

She laid there for a while, and soon, she fell asleep.

_She saw that familiar silver color, only…it was hair, and it belonged to the figure standing in front of her. It flowed around him and his wings. They were the same color as his hair. What the hell?_

_They were in some type of void. The only thing she could see was him. There was shadow over his face though, so she couldn't see his face. But she wasn't scared. This presence…was comforting, familiar, and…she felt safe._

"_Who…who are you?" she asked hesitantly._

_He was silent for a while before he answered. "I promised you…and I swear I'll never break it."_

_Kagome was now confused. "What? What are you talking about? What did you promise me?"_

_He only chuckled, something that made her heart flutter. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll always keep it."_

"_Please…" she begged. "…I need to know."_

_He stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. They were merely inches apart before he started to vanish. "No, wait please." Kagome reached out, but just as her hand almost touched him, he had dispersed completely. _

_Her knees gave in and she fell into a heap. She felt like crying, although she didn't know why. A tear slid down her cheek. _

"_Don't worry." The voice came again. "I promise…I will never forget you…"_

Kagome jolted up awake, breathing heavily. The sun was beating on her now and she could hear the distant, happy cheers of children playing in the park. How long had she been asleep?

She felt an odd warmth on her cheek, like someone had brushed it…or at least touched it.

Getting up to walk back to her apartment, Kagome looked around, feeling a warm, familiar presence…but…no one was there. Nothing within her little area even moved, save the birds that were chirping and the children playing beyond the secluded spot.

"What a dream." She said out loud while sighing. "No more chocolate before I go to sleep at night." she grumbled and stomped off towards her apartment.

Inuyasha had been silently sitting there for over an hour. He originally planned to leave completely, but had settled for settling in a tree…after all, she might end up seeing him. It is bright and early in the morning. Who wouldn't miss a huge flying thing in the sky?

He watched as she sat down on the bench and was amused to see her face light up in surprise. She then closed her eyes, breathing in deeply with the look of contentment on her face.

'_I wish I was that content.' _Inuyasha thought. He was in the exact same position she was in just a few minutes ago, and now he was wishing he could steal his seat back. Kagome finally reclined on her back and stretched out on the bench.

'_Oh great…don't tell me she's going to fall asleep like a bum with no place to go.' _He thought. Too late. She fell sound asleep._'Damn…how do I always manage to jinx myself?'_

After about half an hour, Inuyasha got bored and jumped down from his tree. _'I should leave now…now while she doesn't suspect anything…but…should I just leave her?' _He had an internal battle, wondering whether or not he should stay. Looking back at the sleeping form, Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. He came up with an excuse of why he shouldn't go and went back up to perch on his tree. Who knows? A man could come up and rape her if anything.

Another 30 minutes…or so it seemed, passed by. Inuyasha sighed in boredom._'Damn…this girl sleeps like a log.' _Jumping back down, he walked over to her. She was still in her happy land, not stirring one bit except for her breathing. Her face looked somewhat contorted though, as if in confusion, or as if she was in a nightmare. Inuyasha bent down to poke her face. "Hey. When are you waking up?"

As if on cue, Kagome started to stir in her sleep. Inuyasha panicked and his eyes went wide. _'Shit shit shit shit shit shit!! I didn't mean that literally!!!' _Getting away as fast as he could, he went back to his tree in record time before she jolted awake. She was sitting upright and breathing heavily. Inuyasha was confused for a fraction of a second. _'Must've have been a bad dream.'_

Kagome put her hand up to her face, to the cheek that he had currently poked.

'_Oops.' _

She got up and murmured something about not eating anymore chocolate before going to sleep. Inuyasha smiled at this. Waiting until she was out of earshot, Inuyasha fell back down to the solid earth and began walking out of the park. Maybe he should just take the cab home.

'_You can't remember…but I can't forget.'_

xOxO

"Damn damn damn damn damn!! Sango, I'm gonna be late!!" Kagome complained as she grabbed her bag and started out the door. Sango just stared at her swinging doorway before watching Kagome emerge again. "Shit!! Grabbed the wrong bag…Sango, where's mine?"

Sango sighed and lowered her head, rubbing at her temples. "Kagome…chill…it's just an interview, ok? Just take a deep breath, and re-lax." Sango said while taking a sharp inhale to show an example.

Kagome tried following suit but only ended coming short to hyperventilating. Sango couldn't help but crack up and burst out laughing. Kagome glowered and looked over at her "friend". "Glad to see someone's happy."

Sango calmed down a bit and looked up at her friend. "Look. School's been tough this week and you had a hard day. Your job interview's not for another half an hour and you won't be late. Your bag's right over there on the couch and I thank you for not running off with _my_bag…or at least remembering it was my bag and returning here to give it back."

Kagome looked up at the clock which read 7:30. Her interview was at 8. She groaned. She was graduating soon and if she could hook this job, then she'd be able to work during the summer and onward to help pay for her college tuition. Walking over to the couch, she picked up her bag and dropped Sango's one on the seat instead. Turning around again, she headed out the door in a calm manner. "Alright. See? Happy? I'm calm."

Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome then stopped in her tracks to look at Sango with a deadly glare. "But if I'm late for that interview and I fail it…I'll show no mercy." She threatened before continuing on her way and out the door in a forced, calm walk.

Sango only shook her head. _'That crazy chick.'_

xOxO

"Ms. Higurashi?" the secretary called. Kagome looked up to indicate it was her. The secretary smiled. "Mr. Fukushima can see you for your interview now."

Sango was right. She did make it on time…only she had to threaten and beat up the cab driver to go faster for it. Walking into the room, she quickly recited her short speech in her head. She stopped and stood by a desk in the large office.

"Ms. Higurashi. Glad you could make it. Please…have a seat."

xOxO

Miroku looked up from the TV to Inuyasha, who was walking to the front door with his keys jingling in his hand. Turning the box off, Miroku stood up to jog over and catch up with him. "Hey Yash…where ya headed to?"

"None ya."

Miroku was taken aback a bit. Okay, now Inuyasha was just infuriating. "Damn, son! I just wanted to know where the fuck you were going."

Inuyasha sighed. He was going to go check on Kagome. That klutz of a girl could get herself killed with her usual tactics of being alone by herself. But Inuyasha couldn't tell Miroku that. Instead, he told him,

"Miroku…thanks."

Miroku's face showed obvious confusion. "Huh? Wait, what?"

"I said…thanks. You know…" Inuyasha turned his head back to give him a backwards glance. "…for putting up with me."

Before Miroku could even respond, Inuyasha was out the door and in his garage, revving up his car. "Crazy maniac. I will never understand." Miroku sighed and walked back to the living room.

xOxO

Kagome beamed with joy. Yes! She got the job!!!

She headed down to the first floor where her cab should've been waiting. Reaching her destination, she walked out the revolving doors only to be greeted with rain and no taxi.

'_Shit whore. Where the hell is that cab?' _

Dialing the taxi company, she walked down the sidewalk, to where some shade held some shelter. She waited for someone to pick up. _'Sorry. All circuits are currently busy. Please try again later.'_

"Damnit!!" Kagome cursed. The damn line was busy. She was far from the entrance of the building now and there was an alley way that had more protection than the shade she was under.

The rain only became harder as she ran for the alley. Little did she know, a couple of goons spotted her and followed her. Just when Kagome thought she was safe, a new voice startled her.

"What's a pretty face like you doing out on the streets alone at this time of night, babe?" one man said.

Kagome whipped around to face the voice and found two men staring at her.

"No-nothing…just, just trying to find some place to hide under for a while." Kagome reasoned. _'Shit.'_

"Well, you can always come with us." The first man said.

"Yeah, we have shelter." The other said.

"Uh…no, that's okay. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome argued.

The two men only smirked and advance towards her. Kagome stepped back. "W-what are you doing?"

Still no response. Shit.

xOxO

Inuyasha got out of his car and arrived at her apartment only to find she wasn't there. What was she doing out? Deciding to snoop around, he landed on Sango's balcony to check if she was there. No such luck.

He did hear Sango on the phone though.

"_Oh wow, you made it?!"_

Silence as she listened for a response over the phone.

"_OMG…Damn, Kagome! See what I told you? You'd make it. Pshh…and you didn't believe me."_

Ah hah! So she was talking to Kagome. Where the hell was that girl?

"_Alright. Come back soon, ok? I can't wait!! We should set up a party for a new receptionist at Nippon Industries!!"_

So that's where she was. Thanks Sango. Flying back to where his car was parked in a secluded area, Inuyasha hopped in and sped off to Nippon Ind.

The rain started splattering down halfway there. Great. If Kagome was stupid enough to walk out this late at night and in this weather, Inuyasha swore to himself he'd talk some sense into that dense girl.

xOxO

Kagome's scream was muffled by the hard rain. The two goons had captured both her arms. She kicked and flailed in vain. "Ha. It's useless to even try, babe."

"You'll only hurt yourself." The other taunted.

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking sickos!!" Kagome screamed. She was full on pissed right about now, and she was scared to death. Frikk…she had no chance against these guys. _'Why couldn't I just wait inside the damned building? Stupid stupid stupid!' _she berated herself while continuing to struggle.

"Calm down, sweetie. Just calm down."

"Hell no and fuck off, bastard!" Kagome yelled and bit down onto his hand. He screamed in pain and caught the attention of the other guy. Kagome used this to her advantage and bit the other while he was distracted. They released her and she ran with all her strength, like her life depended on it…and it did.

Just as she was about to reach the end of the alley and onto the street, she was tugged back harshly. "Stupid bitch! When I tell you to relax, you fucking relax, you hear me?"

She was thrown back towards the other guy, deeper in the alley. "And since you've been very disobedient, it's time we teach you obedience."

Kagome shivered. And it wasn't from the pouring rain. She cried. Here she was, lying helplessly on the ground of an alley at the mercy of the two most disgusting men she's ever encountered. She heard them snicker and laugh. Her insides churned. Kagome screwed her eyes shut as she waited in anticipation for what was about to come.

"Good…come nicely baby." He flipped her to a face up position.

"Hold up. Why put her face up? Why not down?"

"Cuz I like it that way, idiot."

"Why do you always get to go first?"

"Because, I'm the boss."

They set into this whole argument and Kagome found her second chance of escape. She tried to get up, but found her knees were still held by the man. They stopped arguing. "Oh look, she's trying to get away." They both laughed disgustingly.

"Please…someone…" Kagome silently begged.

"No one can help you now."

Just as he said that, Kagome heard punches and a scream from the other man tear through the night and the rain. "What the---?" the man holding her down turned to look at the intruder.

"Don't you guys know it's a sin to rape helpless girls?" the intruder asked, his voice dangerously laced with anger and screamed murder.

"Who the fuck are y---" But before he could finish that sentence, the man was knocked out unconscious and kicked to the opposite side of the wall, creating cracks in his wake.

Kagome looked up to her savior. The light from the streetlamps didn't do much but show his hair and the outline of his body. His face was kept under a shadow. "And you…don't you know it's unsafe for a woman of your age to be out and alone this time of night?"

Kagome's vision started to clear. She finally realized his hair was silver and his voice…it was so damn familiar. _'I know him…but…where…?'_

He started to walk away.

"WAIT!!" she screamed. He stopped. "Who…who are you?" Through the pouring rain, she could still see him tense. "That's none of your business."

Kagome remained unfazed though, still focusing on the familiarity of being near him. Getting up, she slowly walked forward. "Please…I just want to…" her vision started to blur and she felt her legs become wobbly. Shit. What the hell was going on?

He turned around to face her, and his calm demeanor change to concern as he looked at her. The streetlamp could finally reach his face. He fully turned and crouched in a stance that was ready to run at her. Just before she fell completely unconscious, she saw one last thing that would haunt her mind forever.

He has golden eyes.

* * *

_You can't remember…but I can't forget_

* * *

A/N: I wasn't too happy about this chapter. I know it doesn't exactly satisfy some of you...so yea. But anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed it!! If this week doesn't go so bad, I might update early, ok? 

Majahh love for now

--Island Honey--


	11. I Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Eleven: I Remember**

. x

. O

Inuyasha was angered when he found Kagome struggling with two desperate assholes in an alley. He had parked in the front of the building where she was interviewed and got out, only to bump into a man in a large trench coat. The man told him to "watch it." Inuyasha just glared at the man and walked away without a word. He didn't have time to deal with a worthless retard that couldn't see where the fuck he was going.

Anyways, there were better things to do. Where the hell was Kagome? The rain had been pouring for over half an hour since he left Kagome's apartment building. She's supposed to be done and out of the building…or at least on the bottom floor waiting for a cab, right?

Inuyasha was irritated. Shit, how was he supposed to keep an eye on her if he didn't even know where the hell she was? _'This is what you get for not thinking this through.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Why? It's true. If only you hadn't listened to that no good goody-good, we wouldn't be in this predicament.'_

'_Who are you calling a goody-good, asshole?'_

'_Would you guys SHUT UP?! Gosh, you both interfere in my life. Go away.' _Inuyasha commanded to…himself.

'_Sheesh. Fine. If you don't want out help, fine.'_

Finally. The rain only came down harder. He started walking back to his car. Just as he reached down to open the handle of his car door, he heard a scream pierce the air.

He turned around to face the sound so fast, he nearly gave himself a whiplash. He sped off to the source of the sound, not thinking, only acting. He would've missed the alley had he not come across those two arguing desperadoes.

What he saw froze him. Kagome was being disgustingly held by the two men. She was helpless against them. His blood boiled and his anger raged. No…wait, fuck being angry…he was furiously _pissed._

He didn't know how he heard it. The rain was coming down by the gallon. The sound of the rain itself was thundering. But Inuyasha swore he heard her silently beg for someone to save her. "Somebody, please…" was all he heard. The simple request was enough to send him over the edge. He didn't hear the rain anymore, he didn't even hear the two arguing men. The only thing on his mind was her.

He ran to the first guy and turned him by his shoulder. The man's eyes went wide as he lost his voice. Inuyasha hooked him on his jaw and uppercut his chin. With one last punch, he knocked him to the wall head first. Now, for the killing…second guy's turn. How _dare_ they do this to her.

His eyes flashed red as he caught the other guy's attention…as well as Kagome's. He said something which only got a response out of the guy to question him. Before the man could even finish his sentence though, Inuyasha cut him off. He kicked the second with an amiable amount of strength. It was enough to send him flying six feet across the width of the ally and into the wall, leaving an impress of his body outline there at impact.

He glanced down at the frightened woman still lying on the ground. He gave a cursory scan to observe her condition. She was fine. Her clothes were still in tact and there were no cuts or bruises, except on her arm where they grabbed her. Inuyasha's anger returned at that, but it quickly dissipated when he felt her eyes trail his body.

Almost without thinking, Inuyasha started to reach his hand out to help her up, but stopped himself. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he felt her touch again. Instead, he murmured something to her about not staying out alone at this hour. Using all the strength he could muster, Inuyasha peeled his gaze from her and struggled to walk away.

"Wait!" she called. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Who…who are you?"

He tensed. He had stopped walking, but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute, searching for some type of intelligent answer. Time had seemed like it stretched, when in reality, only a few seconds had passed. Still unable to come up with an answer, he simply told her, "It's none of your business."

He clenched his hands at the harshness of his own words. He needed her to stay away from him…otherwise, they'd be back at square one. He needed to be harsh so she'd walk away from him, because right now, he wasn't sure if he could walk away from her.

"Please…" she continued. He could hear her stagger to her feet and step towards him. "I just want to…" her voice paused, just like her footsteps did. Plastering on his usual, hard look, he slowly turned to give her a backwards glance. At the same moment, he lost his cool façade, his cold demeanor dropping like a ton of bricks. Completely turning his body around, he crouched low at a stance to run to her. She was pale, so pale she could've passed as a ghost, and he could see that, even with the lack of light. Her legs were wobbly and her eyes were fluttering shut.

She started to fall, but before her body could make contact with the cold, wet ground, Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her. He was bent on one knee and he lifted up the other for her to lean against. He braced one arm behind her. "Kagome! Kagome!! Wake up!!" he pleaded as he tapped her cheek lightly with his free hand.

The rain made it almost impossible for him to hear her breathing or put a grip on her pulse. So he did whatever worked best.

Putting his ear against her chest, he could feel her breathing and the slow, steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Inuyasha sighed. Coming back up, he looked at her. Even like this, she looked so beautiful. He brought a hand up to her cheek. A jolt ran through his fingertips and he jerked his hand back.

Kagome snapped her eyes open for a second before fluttering it shut. She murmured something incoherent. "…mem…ber…" Inuyasha bent forward to hear what she was trying to say. "What? Kagome, what did you say?"

No response. Damn. She fell unconscious again. Inuyasha took hold of her lithe form, ready to lift her off the ground. His eyes widened in shock and his hand flew to her forehead. Shit. She was running a fever.

Inuyasha wasted no time and ran with her in his arms to his car…the damned rain wasn't letting down either. He gently put her in the passenger's side of the car before running over to his seat. Once he got in, he jammed his key in the ignition and revved up the engine, driving off to the hospital.

He looked over at her and grabbed the hand nearest him with one hand still on the wheel. He looked out to the road again, the rain making it harder to see. "Don't worry, Kagome. You're gonna be alright. Trust me…"

. 

As soon as he got there, he got her out of the car and ran through the double doors. "Help! Somebody, help!!"

Everyone in the corridor turned their heads to the soaking couple. A doctor ran to Inuyasha. "What happened?!"

"She was out in the rain and she just fell unconscious." Inuyasha replied.

The doctor snapped his stethoscope off his neck and placed one end in his ears while placing the other end on her chest. He then put it down in a hurried manner and felt her neck and forehead. "She's running a fever. Hina!" The doctor called a nurse over. The woman he called came scuttling over. "Yes, Dr. Fujimoto?"

"We need to get this young lady over to an examination room. Prepare an open room in the west wing for later while you're at it."

"Yes sir."

A crew came running in with an empty stretch bed. "Please, sir, put her down." The doctor requested. Inuyasha placed her down and they ran off to the examination room. Once they got there, the doctor immediately ordered dry clothes and other hospital equipment. Inuyasha almost felt his blood scream murder when the doctor and other male paramedics ripped off her shirt. Thankfully, they left her bra on, otherwise they'd have to deal with a very ticked off Inuyasha and a few other unconscious bodies as well.

After a few minutes, the excitement had died down and Kagome was cleared out of the critical stage. All the while, Inuyasha was half worried to death about her, and half paranoid about their hands being all over her body. After the doctor made sure she was stabilized, they moved her to her own room.

As soon as she was settled in, the doctor asked a nurse to change Kagome out of the rest of her wet clothes and into the hospital clothes. He then pulled Inuyasha aside. "What's your name, sir?"

"Oh uh, umm…my name is…Taisho."

"Well, Mr. Taisho, do you want to get a check up too?"

Inuyasha held up his hands in front of him. "No, no. Please. I'm fine."

"If you say so. Anyways, can you give me a more detailed account so I can clarify her state? Right now, the diagnose doesn't fit in right without the details, so if you care to explain, it would save us a whole bunch of trouble."

Inuyasha told him everything about the near rape, the fight, how she collapsed, and an estimate of the time they were out in the rain. The doctor only nodded while writing on his clipboard. "Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well…that explains the trauma reading we got."

"Trauma?"

"Yes. She also has a small case of hypothermia. If you hadn't gotten her here when you did, she'd be freezing to her death right now. Her fever is explainable, it's due to her hypothermia and the cold she got while she was out in the rain."

Inuyasha only nodded throughout the explanation of her diagnostic.

"But…" the doctor continued.

"But, what?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"The reading on her ionic levels…it's, well, high to say the least."

"High ionic levels? What are you talking about?"

"Her ionic levels, the level of electrical energy she has due to the atoms that compose her body…its way above average. It's like she attracted some type of electrical surge and charged up her ion levels or something. Not only that, but aside from her ionic levels, it didn't mix with anything else."

Inuyasha instantly remembered that jolt that had passed from his fingertips when he touched her earlier. Could that have been the cause? "Is it harming her in any way?"

"As of now, no. Actually, it's pretty amazing how it hasn't affected her. We're not quite sure what it is or how it's related to the matter…it's just…present. We're keeping her here for the time being, just to keep an eye on her. If her condition lightens up, she can be released tomorrow." The doctor gave him a smile and tucked his clipboard under his arm. "Her condition's pretty much stable, so you can see her now if you want. I'll be back to check up on her in a while."

He turned to leave as he ushered the rest of the crew out of the room. They all left the room before the doctor walked back in again. "Before I leave, I must ask you your relationship to the girl."

Inuyasha mind stumbled around for a bit. _'Don't pause too long, don't pause too long, otherwise it'd be suspicious.'_

"Boyfriend."

'_Idiot…you should've just "friend."'_

"You're her boyfriend?" the doctor clarified.

'_Too late to go back now…'_

"Yup. I'm her boyfriend."

. 

It was thundering outside again. Inuyasha had his head rested by her side. The main lights were turned off, leaving only the small bar of phosphorous still lit, giving the room very little light. Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed. Why was she here in the hospital again? She was completely healthy. He made sure of that when he transferred some energy into her earlier. She shouldn't have had to stay…she should've just had to get checked that she didn't have anything else and get the go ahead to go home.

Whatever. That doctor was going to be back in no time anyways. Another crack of thunder split the air. That's when Inuyasha felt it. He lifted his head up and looked around. Glancing up from the hay-wiring clock to the frozen rain outside, his guess had been confirmed.

"What do you want…Sesshoumaru?"

"So Inuyasha…" came a monotone voice. "…this is the mortal you've been…wasting your time with." Sesshoumaru taunted before appearing in front of the couple. "Pitiful."

"You're one to talk to heartless bastard. Now whaddaya want? Really?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked up a bit before eyeing the woman in front of him. "What's so special about her, Inuyasha?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to quirk his eyebrow. "…What's it to you?"

"No reason." Sesshoumaru shrugged before walking over to a chair and gracefully plopping down. He had his knee propped on the other as he leaned back. "Just want to know why you stopped time…oh, and yet broke another rule today…for her."

Inuyasha just eyed him warily. Sesshomaru sat up straighter, bringing his other leg down and leaning forward this time, his expression becoming more dreaded. "You know you're not allowed to give a human your own energy…even if it was to save them from the brink of death."

"Then why are we given these abilities if we're not allowed to use it? Why are these stupid rules made if they're only going to be broken? Tell me, Sesshoumaru, cuz I'm very damned-well confused as to why it's like that." Inuyasha hissed, trying to keep his voice from rising.

Sesshoumaru's expression only stayed the way it was. He glared at his younger brother for a moment longer before speaking again. "You…you and father are a disgrace. You both show weakness. It's shameful."

"Sorry, spawn of hell…but unlike you, I don't want the throne or the stupid attachments that go with it. I'm fine and happy here on earth." Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru's deadpan expression gave away nothing as he got up on his feet. "Well, I was sent here to give you a warning anyways."

"Oh? The great Sesshoumaru? A mere messenger?"

The older devil's anger spiked. "Don't tempt me, Halfling. I've never been one to hold back on temptation…and never do I plan to. But do remember this. You already have two strikes. You've only got one chance left and you're out." He turned around, as if to walk out the door. "Grandfather's running out of patience with you." And with that, he dissipated into thin air.

"Well bring it on, asshole!!" Inuyasha yelled at the empty space where his older brother had earlier occupied.

'_Shit.'_

. 

'_WHAT?! So that's the reason you went out, huh? You sly dog!!"_

"Shut up!! I was out buying something and it just happened to be convenient that I spotted two goons stalking a girl. And it only turned out that the girl was that stupid, clumsy wench."

"_Oh---I see..." _Miroku's voice tilted in amusement. Even through the phone, Inuyasha could sense the smug grin plastered on Miroku's conceited, womanizing face. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha only replied, "Shut up, lech. It's not what you think. Now call up Sango. Tell her she needs to get to Tokyo Central Hospital and tell her to notify the family."

Miroku was stunned for a moment on the other end before responding. "You got it, man." Miroku snapped his phone closed looked up, grinning wider than before.

Oh Inuyasha…how you just gave yourself away…

. 

xOxO

. 

_She was running towards him. His back was facing her, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach him. Her hand was stretched out towards him and she silently prayed for him to turn around. _

_His body turned, but it was hard to see his face. She could make out a few things though. He was smiling and in slow motion, his eyelids slowly opened. Her heart skipped a beat. There was nothing in the world like those golden eyes._

"I remember…" her eyes snapped open, and she immediately regretted it. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She whined and cursed at the pain.

Sango looked up. She had arrived not too long ago after getting a call from Miroku saying Kagome was in the hospital. She was so worried, she didn't even remember to ask him how he knew. She called up Kagome's family and they were currently on their way.

Kagome began to sit up with one hand pressed to her temple while the other was used to help her sit up. "Kagome!" Sango screamed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I was so worried!"

"Wha…? What? Sango?"

Sango stroked Kagome's hair while explaining to her about the call from Miroku. Kagome's eyes widened and her mind was brought to attention by the sound of his name. She took hold of Sango's forearms as she pushed her back to look her in the eye, breaking the embrace.

"Sango! I…I remember…" a tear slid down her cheek. "…he saved me. I remember…"

Sango's face contorted in confusion. "Kagome, love…what are you talking about? Who saved you?"

"I remember him. He saved my life tonight…and that night on the Ferris Wheel. I remember him, Sango, I remember."

Sango's eyes narrowed in confusion and she was at a lost. "Who's 'him?'"

"Taisho! You know, Miroku's friend?" Kagome tried to point out. 

"No, Kagome. I don't know who you're talking about. And what night of the Ferris Wheel?"

"That night when Miroku took you out to that amusement park. You guys brought me and Taisho along!!"

Sango was now utterly confused. There was something wrong with Kagome…seriously. "Kagome…you never came with us. And I have no idea who this Taisho guy is. Look, honey, I think you just need to rest." She said, trying to put Kagome back down.

Wait…what? Kagome's eyebrows creased in confusion while she obliged to Sango's gesture and laid back down. But…what was wrong with Sango? Wasn't she the one who kind of introduced them? With the help of Miroku? Wasn't she the one who was begging her to go on that double date? Wasn't she the one who suggested that she ride in the other car because Miroku's car only had seats for two? What the hell was going on?

"But Sango, I---"

"KAGOME!!"

Both girls turned to look at the doorway to see Mom, Souta, and Grandpa rushing into the room. "Kagome, honey, are you alright?" her mom asked her. "Hey sis…what happened?" Souta jutted in while her grandfather went to the other side of the bed and took hold of her hand.

Sango hopped off the bed and headed out the door. She decided that the family needed time with Kagome. Out in the hallway, Sango found Miroku leaning against the wall near Kagome's door. "Hey…you alright?"

Miroku snapped out of his daze and turned his head to give her a sugary smile. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah…just shaken up a bit from that. I wonder how she got here. When I asked the doctor, he just said her boyfriend came and dropped her off. Can you believe that? Kagome's _boyfriend?_"

"Well…doesn't she have one?" Miroku asked, as if her statement was totally unreasonable.

"No…she doesn't. Not one that I know of, anyway. If she did, I would've known by now. And trust me when I say Kagome tells me EVERYTHING..."

"I believe you."

Sango looked up at him and smiled. She sighed and plopped down on the chair next to him. "You know what was funnier though?"

"What?"

"First of all…I need to know…do you have a friend by the name of…what was it…Kaito? Kairo? No wait…what was it…Tairo? Taiko? Something like that?"

Miroku's eyes widened a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…Kagome mentioned something…" Sango trailed off. "But…uh...never mind that."

"No Sango…continue…please. Why bring that up?"

Sango propped her head on her hand. "Oh nothing, really. It's just…" she stared at the wall in front of her.

"It's just…?" Miroku prompted.

Sango lifted her head up and straightened. "That name rings a bell to me. And...the first thing that came out of her mouth when she woke up was…" Sango paused. Miroku's heart quickened. Sango then continued again.

"The first words that came out of her mouth was 'I remember...'"


	12. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does

**A/N: Hey guys…I'm so so sorry for the very late update, but I'm kinda busted right now and I have to sneak on the computer to update. So yeah, please forgive.**

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Chapter Twelve: Trust Me**

. x

. O

"C'mon!! Pick up the damn phone…!" Nothing. Just the same beeping of the ring tone. Why wasn't he picking it up? _"You have reached…"_

"URGH!! DAMNIT!!"

"_...please leave a message after the tone…BEEP"_

"Damnit!! Pick up your damn phone!! I've swear, Inuyasha. I've got some really important news to tell you…and this isn't a joke, no lie. Kagome's woken up and…she remembers…" leaving the message hanging like that, Miroku snapped his phone close. It's better for Inuyasha to ponder on what would come if he didn't listen.

Giving the hospital building one last backwards glance, Miroku continued on his way to his car parked on the street.

xOxO

'_Great. Her family left already.'_

After checking through the window to see if her family left, Inuyasha went up to the roof. Unlocking the thatch to the roof door, he climbed down all the flights until he reached her floor. Playing G.I. Joe to avoid being seen by midnight-shift nurses and paramedics, Inuyasha slunk stealthily to Kagome's room. Mastering invisibility was something he hadn't learned yet.

Finally reaching her door, he turned the knob and slid inside. Silently clicking it shut, he turned around and slowly made his way over to her sleeping form. The moonlight hit her face, just like that night when he left her and took her memories.

He smiled and placed his body next to hers on the small twin sized bed. She took up most of the middle, so it was hard to keep his balance on there without touching her. Almost falling off, he grabbed the metal bars on the opposite side of the bed and scooted closer to her.

He was now in direct contact with her. Underneath that sick hospital and medicine smell, he could still pick up her scent.

"You always did smell good. Even if your mouth ruined everything." He said, smiling.

She mumbled something in her sleep and he leaned closer to hear it…which he regretted doing so. At that moment where he tried to hear her better, she chose the same moment to turn and drape her arm over his chest.

Inuyasha tensed, but tensing up only caused her to sense him. He gulped and slowly pried one of his arms free. Once that was done, he tried to pry _her_ arm off. She only grimaced and held on tighter, also draping her left leg over him this time. Despite his current situation, Inuyasha couldn't help laugh quietly. He obviously wasn't going to get out of this one too easily. So instead, he tried to make their position more comfortable.

Gently lifting up her head, he slipped his arm underneath. He then put the blanket over her exposed leg. Finally done with that, he relaxed and got comfortable. He laid there for a few minutes before she moved even closer. Her head went from his arm to his chest and the body limbs that were draped over him gripped him tighter.

'_Oh great. Good job, Inuyasha. How are you gonna get yourself out of this one now?' _he thought sarcastically.

"…don't leave…I…need…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha almost fell off the bed along with her from the surprise, but the metal bar stopped him. Looking down frantically, he was relieved to find that she was just talking in her sleep. _'Damn girl scared the crap out of me.' _

Her grip loosened and she turned to her other side. Inuyasha took this chance to jump out of the bed.

"…don't…"

He looked back at her. She turned over again. "Ha. I don't know what you're dreaming about…" he turned and walked back to her. "…but I'm sorry to say that I have to go…" he paused, kneeling down beside her. "…don't worry…I'll be back. You can count on it." He promised. And with that, he got up and left.

It was at that moment where he found out the truth he's been blind to for so long. He…was in love with her.

xOxO

"Hey, honey!! Wakey, wakey!!" Sango chirped while entering Kagome's room. She was carrying some homemade breakfast too.

"Sango!" Kagome called, peeping up from behind the curtain where she was currently putting away her things.

"I brought you food. I hope you like it." Sango said.

Kagome took a second to look at her like she was crazy. Sango was one of the best cooks around…if not _the_best. "Okay…I had trauma…not amnesia."

They both laughed. "So…I heard you get to go home today."

"Yeah. It was just a minor case of hypothermia and slight trauma. Nothing to be worried about. They said they took another test on me and found me perfectly healthy. Almost too healthy."

Sango laughed again before getting serious. "Well…so…what happened last night?" she asked, walking over to sit on one of the chairs. Kagome stopped her movements and straightened to look at Sango. "I, uh...well, I remember calling you to tell you that I passed the interview and got the job."

Sango clapped her hands. "Congrats again."

"Thanks…hmm. Then uh, I walked out of the building in the pouring rain only to find my cab not there waiting for me. Then, let's see…" she drawled on, tapping her chin and looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Oh. I remember walking to a shade before heading over to the better protection of the alley."

"An ALLEY?! Kagome…are you serious?!"

Kagome looked down from the ceiling to look at Sango. "Yeah."

Sango momentarily slapped her forehead before signaling for Kagome to continue. "And then?"

"That's where I found out I was being followed." Both their faces went solemn. "I…I was almost…" Kagome's voice quavered, but she kept her composure and continued. "…raped. If it weren't for him…I might even be dead."

Sango immediately got up from her seat to hug Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know." Tears wanted to make its way to Kagome's eyes, angry tears and frightened tears, but she wouldn't let them. "But it's okay now. He saved me Sango."

Sango pulled away to look at her. "Who's _he_?"

"I tried to tell you last night. Taisho. You know? Long silver hair. Amazing eyes. Miroku's friend?"

Now Sango was confused. Was Kagome losing it or something? Had they really met someone named Taisho? But how could that be? She did not remember who the hell this Taisho guy was. But…last night, Kagome was so adamant about it and Miroku…when she mentioned that name to him, he was so jumpy about it, no matter how much he tried to play it cool. Who was he? Kagome wasn't just making this guy up, or worst, hallucinating him, right?

"Kagome, look. I've never met this Taisho…nor have I ever met one in my life."

What? No way.

"Sango, he was there at my party. The one you threw for me at the club. And then on the night you and Miroku went to the amusement park. We double dated…remember?!"

"No, I don't. I don't remember a guy named Taisho at your party. And we never double dated. Miroku and I went on the date by ourselves. We invited you but you said you didn't want to come…Kagome, are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome couldn't believe this. "You don't…you don't believe me?!" she asked despairingly. Sango's expression gave her the answer. What the hell? "Haha." She said sadly sarcastic. "Okay Sango. You got me. Please stop joking already. You really did get me."

Sango's face saddened. "Kagome…I'm not joking around. And I'm not messing with you either. I swear I don't know who he is!!"

Kagome sunk to the floor. "You're lying." She said softly. No…Taisho existed…she knows that for sure. If he didn't, then who saved her last night? Sure she could've just imagined that her savior looked the way she thought he did. But then, why did she have all these dreams about the same guy? Why did she have this sixth sense like someone was watching over her constantly? Why did she have all these memories of him?! She wasn't going crazy, right? She wasn't going insane, right?

Sango knelt down next to her best friend. "Look, you're tired. I think its best if you just go home and rest. Maybe this is what trauma does to you."

Maybe…maybe she's right. It's the trauma working its way into her brain. There was no memory. There was no strangely handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes. There was no Taisho.

There just couldn't.

xOxO

Kagome got to her apartment after Sango dropped her off. Once again, she couldn't be more thankful that they lived in the same building. She still couldn't get used to how awesome it felt.

Her family visited her in the hospital before she left and they decided to go out to the mall. They intended to take her to brunch or something, but Sango had already made her breakfast. After the whole ordeal, Kagome was exhausted. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Walking over to her sliding door, she opened it wide. She let the wind run over her body and play with her hair. Closing her eyes, she saturated herself in the feeling of it.

The wind died a bit and she walked over to her bed. She took off her shoes and changed her clothes to a blue tank and matching silk pjs. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Kagome bent to take off her socks when something caught her eye. There, at the edge of the skirt of her bed, was a furry object sticking out.

"Hmm? What's this?" she asked herself, bending further to pick it up. Grabbing hold of one end, she slipped out the light object. She gasped. There, in her hand, was the most beautiful feather she's seen. It was sleek and silver and it was almost heaven to touch. It felt like touching a cloud. The texture was just so silky, but its quill was hard and strong, unbendable or unbreakable if she were to try and damage it.

It was then that her head started to hurt like crazy. Wincing, she dropped the feather and put both hands up to her temples.

Like lightning, more memories came flooding back to her. The dance she shared with Taisho at her birthday, that scowl on his face when they were told to shut up and endure the ten minute ride to the amusement park, the joy-ride Taisho took her on where she thought she'd die for sure, the incident at the parking lot, Shippo, Koga, the Ferris Wheel, Taisho's true identity. Everything. She remembered EVERYTHING.

'_I'm not imagining it. I'm not making it up. It's true…and I remember.'_

xOxO

Inuyasha landed on her balcony. He went to the hospital the next morning to find that she had already been sent home. He waited until nightfall to visit her again. He was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He shouldn't keep doing this, should he? I mean, she was a human. Humans get hurt or die everyday, boo-hoo. No biggie…right? It was just part of the circle of life.

So then, why was he doing this? Maybe he just needed to check on her again. One last time. When he got there, he strangely found the sliding door open, but the lights were off. Even though she lived this high up, wasn't it still dangerous to leave the sliding door open like this? It was past midnight and she should be asleep. The curtain was pulled open so that he could see into her room. He could see a lump under the sheets and his guess was true. She was sleeping.

He stepped forward. Just before he reached the door, though, a figure stood up behind him. "So…you're real."

Every muscle in Inuyasha's body tensed greatly. He turned ever so slowly to find Kagome standing there. She had been wrapped in her blanket, sitting in her chair on the balcony for quite some time now. She needed to know the truth, so when he finally came, her questions were answered.

"K…Kagome…"

"I'm not going insane. It's not just trauma. My memories…that night…you…they're all real." She said softly. "I remember…"

"Kagome." Inuyasha took a step forward, and she took a step back. Inuyasha stretched out a hand to her as he kept advancing. "You need to understand."

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to touch him…or him to touch her. She just wasn't ready…and she was angry. Angry that he lied to her, angry that he took away her memories, angry that he couldn't trust her when she tried to trust him. Kagome knew what she saw that night, and it was just too much to comprehend. Her back hit the railing of her balcony. "Stop."

Inuyasha slowed in his tracks, but didn't give up in his goal. "Kagome please…I can explain everything---"

"That's what you told me that night!!" she cried, cutting him off. "You told me you were going to explain…you told me everything was going to be alright…you told me to…to **trust you**." She pressed herself further into the railing. The hinges squeaked. "But what did you _do?!_You went and erased my memories!"

And then it happened. Part of the balcony railing gave way and Kagome felt gravity increase.

"Kagome!!"

With a lunge, Inuyasha took hold of her hand, using his free hand to grip the part of the railing that was still intact, which also gave way after he put more weight on it. It fell and scratched her leg. He lost balance and landed on his chest with a thud. His grip on her slipped and Kagome started falling. "Shit!!" he cursed.

Inuyasha took out his wings and flew down to her. Grabbing her in his arms, he flew back up just before they hit the ground. Kagome, still unused to being airborne, screamed when she looked down. "Taisho…you better not drop me or I swear I'll haunt you when I die!!"

"Hey. I ain't gonna drop you, so shut up and trust me!" the words just came out of his mouth. He was so intent on getting her back up to the balcony, he didn't even notice what he just said…but Kagome did.

After they landed on the balcony, Kagome tore herself away from his grip.

Inuyasha was hurt for a second, but tried to cover it up. "Did you do something to anger the Angel of Death or something?!" he asked, half joking, half serious.

Kagome only scowled and crossed her arms. "Hn…as if. I've been perfectly well all my life. I've never done anything so bad that I deserve to die…at least I don't think so. All these weird ass events just started to happen after I met you." She said, looking at him pointedly. Ouch. Okay...that one cut in deeper than it was supposed to. He was about to reply, but she started again. "And to think…you had the nerve to say that…again."

Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"YOU! You just told me…just now, to trust you!" she cried. His eyes widened at realization. So that's what he told her. "I can't even believe you! Let alone trust you!"

"Kagome, listen---"

"Don't tell me to listen!!" she yelled cutting him off. "Whatever comes out of your mouth must be nothing but lies! And don't tell me I'm only jumping to conclusions. I've had more than enough proof to say it like it is."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed while his jaw tightened. He stomped up to her and grabbed her forearms, pushing her back until they hit the glass door. "You want an explanation, then shut up and listen!!"

Kagome resentfully swallowed her argument and put on a hard look. "That's better." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome snickered and looked away. "Look at me, Kagome." He said, taking a hold of her chin and turning her to face him again.

"Why?" she asked, glaring up at him.

His features relaxed as he brought his forehead down to rest on hers. She tried to hold on to her indifference and anger, but despite herself, her eyes immediately softened at once. "Kagome…you have no idea how hard it was…" his voice was soft and low. "I wanted to tell you, believe me, I did. But I couldn't. The first reason was because it's forbidden…forbidden to tell you."

"Forbidden?"

"Shhh…let me finish." He took a moment to pause, as if considering if he should go on. "The second reason was because…I didn't know how you'd take it. I didn't want you to freak out and shun me…or tell the whole world about it. And everything just happened so fast, I didn't know what else to do. I know that I promised you I'd tell you everything that night, but, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. It's not as easy to admit as you think." He pulled away, but he kept his grip on her arms.

"Right now, I'm already asking for punishment by telling you this. But…heh, I guess I made you a promise, didn't I?" he said, slightly smiling. Taking Kagome by the hand, he led her inside her apartment. The broken balcony can wait till morning.

Pushing her toward the bed, he made her sit before he stepped back. "Kagome, I need you to swear to me…that you'll keep this to yourself and yourself only."

Kagome took a moment to answer. "I swear."

"Please Kagome. This has to be a solemn oath. You have to take this secret to your grave…" he paused. "…you know, you don't have to do this. If you don't want to know, you can still back out now while you have the chance."

"No!" she immediately replied. "I've already got through so much, I don't want to stop here. Plus…there's no way in hell am I letting you erase my memories again."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I can't take your memories away a second time. Devils aren't allowed to do that more than once to the same person."

"D-devils?"

"Kagome…my name is Inuyasha…Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome's eyes went wide. This couldn't be…

"Yes Kagome. I'm the Inuyasha from all the earthly legends." He answered, as if he was reading her mind. "I'm the child the prince of hell sired and the maiden of heaven birthed."

"Y-you...the legend…is real?"

Inuyasha spread his wings behind him. "Yes. That's why I couldn't tell you my real name."

Kagome got up and slowly walked over to him. Cautiously, she gently grabbed a lock of his hair and then moved on to touch his wings. "Wow…I'm dreaming." She said with a smile, her eyes trailing the paths her fingertips made. Inuyasha took hold of her hand. "You're not dreaming, that I can assure you."

Her eyes went back to his face. "Tell me more."

Inuyasha's face went solemn. "First, you need to know that what I'm about to say is completely true…"

Kagome nodded.

"In other words…" he continued. "…you're gonna have to trust me."


End file.
